Claims of the Heart
by Gami1x2
Summary: Duo is the youngest prince of the elves. Heero is the oldest living vampire king. Yaoi, Graphic lemon, graphic NCS, gore, blood, magic, AU, language, not for children
1. Claim

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: AU, Small amount of violence, blood, and angst, vampire

Authors Note: Okay I know I already have a vampire story, but I didn't really like how it went so I'm working on a new one. This is one that I started years ago and never finished, so I did a little revising and added a shit load of detail. So I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter One: The Claim

A castle sat on the top of a large wide hill, walled in by beautiful cobble stone walls, with glorious archways, and statues carved from hand out of Marble and Onyx. Marble tower after marble tower peered over the wall and down on this garden's and cities below them. Each window carved delicately, each glass cover spotless of marks. The marble tiles roofs gleaming in the sun, and the white, black, and red flags, waving slightly in the gentle evening breeze. Around the base of the castle laid gardens of monumental proportions. Flowers blossoming in the late spring season, the grass growing from it's once yellow dormant state to it's lushes green color. The fragrance itself was intoxicating and soothing. A cobble stone pathway lead down the hill into the large surrounding city.

The city itself, though planned out for a battle, was gorgeous. It too was walled in by beautiful cobble stone walls, that shone in the settling sun. The streets were clean as well as the houses. Each house containing a garden of some type, weather it grew tomatoes or a tree of oranges. There was no sign of wear, of age, or of weather, it looked new, elegant, and rich.

The people looked the same, all well dressed and feed, all happy. Trade was the main source of income. A sheep for a bundle of cloth, or a basket of carrots for a yard of silk. Never a coin or a paper bill to be passed around in this city. Children ran the streets playfully, and animals sang and roamed freely around the city. It was harmony, pure and simple.

The city was known as Eilaer, named after the first Elf Queen Eilaer Maxwell. Currently Tharaes Maxwell ruled over Eilaer, most called him Father, for he loved his people and they loved him back. Tharaes had two sons. Solo Maxwell, the oldest of the two boys, with hair down to the middle of his back, kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and shimmering blue eyes that could see through anything the courts threw at him. He had a knack for talking people out of conflicts, and resolving them without blood shed. Then there was Duo Maxwell. The youngest, with hair to the back of his knees usually kept in a braid and large violet eyes that made people want to give him everything. He was kind and forgiving, but was usually the one getting into the most trouble. Then there was their mother, Vaeria Maxwell, the most elegant women in Eilaer. She was kind, and gentle, and never raised her voice.

Duo Maxwell, the youngest, sat out on his balcony watching the sun setting on the distant horizon, the gentle breeze running it's figures through his unbound hair. He watched the people below him with an amused smile, he could hear what they were saying from that distance, but he enjoyed watching them and making up stories for them.

"What are you doing out here, little brother." Duo turned and smiled at Solo. The taller boy was leaning against the balcony door frame.

"Watching the sun set. With the storms on the horizon the colors are magnificent." Duo said with a smirk.

"Oh, learn a new word did we?" Duo asked with a smirk of his own. Duo glared at him.

"Well that would mean that I'm smarter then you, wouldn't it, would you like a definition, or shall I spell it for you." He growled out, though his voice sounded amused. Solo laughed and walked over to his brother, leaning on the marble balcony railing. Duo turned and did the same. "It's hard to believe that they are out there." He whispered, almost as If he was trying not to let 'them' hear him say the words. Solo sighed and his head bowed his eyes closed.

"They are Duo, you have to be careful. They can come here and you know it." He said. Not opening his eyes he lifted his face to the wind.

"But they won't, they now it is too dangerous for them here, with Father and then the wizards, they wouldn't stand a chance in escaping with their life. " Duo said starring out at the forest that he could barely see in the dimming light.

"It doesn't mean they won't try Duo. And even with father here, all they have to do is kill you or me, even both, and they would have succeeded, then send another in to kill who ever is left. They could keep sending in drones until all of the royal family is gone, then taking over Eilaer would be a walk in the garden." Solo said with a sigh. "Wizards don't stand much of a chance against Vampires." He added quietly.

"Why is that, I thought they were just blood suckers." Duo said, looking over at Solo. Solo opened his eyes and lifted his eye brow in amusement.

"Blood suckers, yes, but they are not mindless Duo. Most Vampires have lived a lot longer them most wizards and have mastered most spells themselves. They can also control your mind by looking you in the eyes, and they travel through shadows, so they can go from place to place undetected. " Solo said, Duo looked amazed and then shivered.

"Maybe we should go inside. I don't care much for being out here any more." He said wrapping his arms around himself. "And I thought werewolves were bad, I think I would rather face the werewolf over the vampire." He said headed back into his room. Solo followed him.

"Let's just hope you don't have to face either one." Solo said, placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "But for good measure, make sure you practice your defense and your spells, it wouldn't do to have yourself killed because you neglected your studies."

"Yeah." Duo agreed weakly. Solo laughed a bit and left the room, saying his good nights to Duo before closing the door.

Duo plopped down in the large chair next to the empty fire place and pulled open his book, deciding to read before going to bed, it was still early. He missed the shadow move across his window, and was completely oblivious to the piercing blue eyes that watched him.

Duo didn't know how long he had been reading before his eyes started drooping lazily. He closed his book and made his way to his bed, shedding off his shirt and his pants, folding them up and placing them on the table next to his four poster bed. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head and climbed under the sheets, snuggling into his pillows for the night.

Duo was just drifting to sleep when he heard his balcony door creaking opened. His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, looking around the room and seeing nothing. He cautiously got out of bed and moved to close the glass doors. He locked them tightly, double checking to make sure they were locked and turned to go back to bed, but came face to face with a man dressed in a black cape, with a white puffy shirt and skin tight black pants with knees high boots. His hair was messy and hid his eyes from view, as his head was lowered slightly, a smirk across lips, pulled back to show his pointed canines. Duo felt his breath quicken and he backed up.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" He demanded. Backing away even further as the man approached him.

"I've come to clam what belongs to me." He said lifting his head to look into Duo's eyes. Duo saw the piercing blue eyes and panicked. He took off for the door, but the man was there. And he seemed mad now, the smirk was gone and now there was just a snarl and a glare.

"Leave me alone." Duo yelled out. He turned to head bock towards the balcony, when he was forced to the ground. The two fought for a second, or rather Duo tried to fight and the man struggled to pin Duo down to the floor. Quickly Duo found himself on his back, his hands pinned above his head in one of the man…no the Vampires hands, the Vampire was straddling Duo's hips and smirking down at the youngest son.

"I don't know why I couldn't turn you, but you will wish that I had." He growled out. Duo tried to fight against him, earning him a smack in the face that sent his head to the side, his lip spilt, and his neck exposed. Duo was stunned for only a moment. As soon as the Vampire was about to bite into him, he brought his knee up into the vampires lower back.

To his horror the Vampire didn't even flinch. That was when the thought to scream came to mind, but He suddenly found a hand over his mouth, squeezing his jaw forcible. Duo's eyes watered with the pain, and he continued to struggle. The vampire lifted Duo's jaw so that he could reach Duo's neck, and sank his teeth in. Duo closed his eyes tightly in pain and tried to get his hands free of the vampire's grip. He could feel the blood leaving his body, it was leaving him weaker, and weaker. He could feel his heart straining to keep beating.

Finally the Vampire moved away from Duo's neck, licking the wound, which stopped the bleeding. He watched with piercing eyes as black lines formed on Duo's neck. The word Tastaer was written in ancient letters above the wound, meaning 'Claimed', and 'Col Jhys Heero Yuy' formed along the bottom of the wound in the same writing, meaning: 'High Lord Heero Yuy'. Heero smiled and stood bringing Duo up as he went and carried him to the bed, tucking him into the sheets. Duo eyes him lazily, tired beyond all belief, but to afraid to sleep.

Heero leaned forward, cupping one of Duo's cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips, then moved his lips to Duo's ear. "You belong to me, I will return to take your blood again in three nights, do not lock your door." Heero ordered, his voice was cold and threatening. Duo flinched a little and turned his head away from Heero.

Heero stood up straight and walked out of the glass balcony door. Duo watched his shadow jump off the balcony and disappear. He sighed with relief that Heero was gone, and he drifted off to sleep, a tear slipping down his cheek.

----------

Duo didn't wake on his own the next morning. In fact he woke to the scream of the made, who usually came in to make his bed. He slowly opened his eyes, but did little more. He tried to speak out but failed to do so. The maid ran from the room and Duo could only imagine where she was going. His father, his brother, his mother…the wizards, then guards, they could all help him. Help in keeping Heero away from him.

It was only a few minutes before Solo came running into the room, half dressed for the day, wearing only his leather pants and his shirt was unbuttoned, and missing shoes. He ran to the bed and moved Duo onto his back. Duo closed his eyes in pain and winced. Solo gently moved away Duo's hair and spotted the marks on his neck.

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath. Duo lazily looked at him with worried eyes. "Duo say something." Solo said gripping his brothers shoulders.

"Water." Duo managed, his throat felt dry, and he felt extremely tired and weak. Solo left his side for a moment and returned with a glass of water. Tharaes ran into the room then and over to his sons.

"What happen?" He demanded drawing his youngest son into his arms.

"Father." Solo said, moving Duo's hair again so that Tharaes could see the bite marks. "Vampire." He said.

"Solo, go fetch Professor G. he can try to remove the claim, that the vampire has put on Duo." Tharaes said. Duo panicked and tried to pull away from his father. Tharaes struggled to get Duo to lie back down.

"Duo you have to hold still, you've experienced a major blood loss." Tharaes tried.

"NO! I don't want G touching me." Duo cried out. "No one can touch me…no one but He-." Duo froze and swallowed. He was going to say Heero. The thought of his caused him to break down completely and cry. Solo watched the entire thing mournfully and left the room to get Professor G.

----------

Yeah so I hope this one turns out WAY better then Bloodbind. Review please, I want to know if I should even consider continuing this one.


	2. Attempt

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: slight torture, vampire, angst

Chapter Two: Attempts

Professor G entered the room behind Solo, still wearing his sleeping cap and night shirt and caring his bag. Tharaes was sitting on the bed soothing a sobbing Duo, who was covering a section of his neck with his hand. His skin was pale, and he looked rather sick. Solo had not told him what had happened, but he could guess what they would say. G approached the bed and put a hand on Tharaes' shoulder. Tharaes looked up at G and frowned.

"A vampire. His natural healing abilities are not working against the bite. And his blood is multiplying too quickly." Tharaes said , lowering Duo to the bed. Duo clutched at him.

"That would be his body preparing for the Vampire. Let me see the mark." G ordered. Tharaes tried to remove Duo's hand from his neck, but Duo just refused to let go. Even in his weakening state Tharaes couldn't remove the boy's hand from his neck without hurting him.

"Solo help me." Tharaes ordered. Solo went to the other side of the bed and climbs on pinning Duo's free hand to the bed and using his own free hand, started prying Duo's fingers away from his skin. With Solo prying the fingers, Tharaes was able to lift Duo's hand away from the wound. G reached around and moved Duo's face to the side. Duo thrashed violently.

"NO! Don't bite me again…PLEASE NO MORE!!!" He screamed his eyes clouded and unseeing. Tharaes left Duo's hands to Solo while he held down his sons hips and legs. G examined the wounds and frowned.

"This isn't good, Tharaes." G said poking his. Duo screamed out in pain and thrashed a little more.

"What is it? Who is it?" Tharaes asked, barely avoiding a kick in the face.

"He's been claimed my Heero Yuy." G said, moving back to his bag and pulling out a few bottles and other instruments that he would need.

"Heero Yuy?" Solo asked.

"Mas….NO!" Duo screamed, closing his eyes and thrashing about more violently.

"Yes Heero Yuy is the oldest son of Dracula. Dracula was seven years vampire when he met the Maiden in Badal and Heero is their offspring. He's a vicious I am told, with a piercing stare and a blood lust for only the highest ranking humans. He drinks nothing less than royalty. But he usually kept to humans, hunting them for their rich blood. Elves, well our blood tends to be a little sweeter. Your Majesty I'm terrible sorry, but I don't think I have the power to remove this claim." G said rubbing a clear liquid over the wound. It hissed and sizzled and Duo screamed, but other then that nothing happened. Nothing changed.

"We need to try G, my son cannot be taken by a vampire, I won't allow it." Tharaes said. Looking at his son, whose chest was heaving dangerously, as he was still trying to get away from them.

"I will see what I can do. For now I think it would be best to restrain him." G said, both Solo and Tharaes glared at the elf doctor. "It's for the best, if we don't he could try to go to Heero, or try to kill himself." G added. Tharaes sighed and nodded.

"Talol si Val." Tharaes whispered, large vines sprang from the bed and wrapped themselves around Duo, pinning him to the bed. Duo sobbed and pulled against the vines, trying to free himself.

"Father, I will stay here and watch over him. I don't think he should be alone." Solo said, his gaze said and guilty looking.

"Solo this is not your fault, there is nothing you could have done." Tharaes said, placing a hand on his oldest shoulder. "But I think it's a good idea for you to stay here. I will help G and we will get Duo out of this." He said. Solo nodded and moved the chair next to Duo's bed. "I will send Vaeria to see him. Maybe she will be able to calm him down."

"Are you sure mother should see him like this?" Solo asked. Tharaes didn't say anything, he left the room to see what he could do to help Duo.

--------------------

Vaeria entered Duo's room later in the day, she had been told what had happened by Tharaes and didn't have the heart not to go to her son. She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Solo's shoulder, who was currently slumped over his head on the bed and his hand clutching Duo's. Duo was starring at the roof, his eyes half closed and watering. Solo lifted his head to look at his mother.

"Mother, you shouldn't have come." Solo said. She placed a finger on solo's lips and moved to the head of the bed.

"I cannot leave one of my sons in misery. " She whispered. She gently traced her fingers over Duo's cheek. Duo's eyes shot to his mother and he started sobbing again, though there were little tears to be shed.

"Mother…help me…please…I can hear him…he calls to me…keeps telling me his going to come for me….I'm his…but I can't…I don't want to." Duo sobbed. Solo clutched Duo's hand and his face looked worried. Vaeria sat on the bed and pulled her son into her lap, the vine that bound him giving just enough to allow the movement.

"Shh…everything will be okay." She whispered, though Solo could see that the she elf was ready to cry for Duo. He couldn't stand to see it. This Vampire had attacked his brother, had hurt his mother, and brought pain to their family. He would have to die. "Solo." Vaeria said. Solo looked up at his mother.

"Would you go bring us some food, I'm going to try to eat." She said with a kind smile. Solo nodded and left the room.

----------

'There is nothing that can be done, Tharaes. Unless you plan on killing Heero Yuy when he comes to claim Duo as his own, then there is no breaking the spell. And I can guarantee you that you will loose your life if you attempt it." G said. Sitting down at his desk and looking over formulas, there was nothing strong enough.

"G, I cannot just stand by and let my son be claimed by a vampire." Tharaes snapped. "You've healed Vampire claims before, why can you not do it this time?" He asked.

"Because Heero Yuy is the oldest living vampire. Older then even our oldest Elves. He's seen the turn of the century over seventy times. Dracula didn't even live this long. Yuy has mastered all forms of magic, and has even created a few of his own. That writing on Duo's neck is not ink, it is blood, it's Heero's blood. And it's deep, deeper then flesh, and bone." G explained.

"I don't think I understand." Tharaes said sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

"You saw Duo. He wants only his master to touch him, and that is only after one bite. If I am not mistaken, Duo will hear his master talking to him, whispering to him, calling him. He can feel his presence, can feel his masters thirst." G explained.

"How do you know so much about this vampire?" Tharaes asked.

"My friend Odin Lowe fell to him, about eighteen years ago. Heero had claimed him, only because he needed him for multiple feeding. The first day, he screamed and clawed at his head, swearing he could hear Heero taunting him. But whenever anyone wanted to help him, he refused, telling us that he only wanted his master to handle him. It was three days before he was attacked again, we found him lying on the floor, again he was trying to scream, but this time he said he could feel his master thirst for blood, he was always hungry, he wanted food, lots of food and water. He claimed he could feel Heero touching him, but there was no one their touching him. It was another three days, and then we found him dead, his neck broke." G said then lowered his head.

"Heero will kill Duo?" Tharaes said, almost in a distant voice, like he wasn't really there.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind me saying, but I think if this progresses passed a second attack, that we should put Duo out of his misery." G said. Tharaes turned on G and pulled him over the desk and onto the floor, sword pressed to his throat.

"G, if you ever suggest the murder of my son again, I swear to the human gods that I will kill you myself." He threatened his voice deadly. G didn't dare speak his mind after that. Tharaes sheathed his sword and left the doctors house. "Find the cure!" He said slamming the door.

-----------

"Heero, you are leaving again?" Trowa asked resting in a chair with a silver instrument in his hands. The long slender bodied vampire, smiled up at Heero, baring his fangs. "That's two night in a row, some how I don't believe that you are that hungry." He added with a knowing look. Heero glared at him.

"I will not loose this one Trowa. This one will be mine." Trowa lifted an eye brow.

"Why are you so keen on this one, what makes him so special…" Trowa suddenly widened his eyes and got to his feet. Heero eyed him wearily. "You didn't, it's an elf isn't it." He accused.

"So what." Heero growled out and started walking away.

"Damn Heero, we only feed on Humans. The elves, they'll kill you." Trowa said, stopping Heero with a hand on his shoulder. Heero spun on Trowa.

"Oh, I would like to see them try." Heero said with a smirk, turning and walked again.

"But you have to wait three days to bite him again, if you bite him too soon you will kill him." Trowa said.

"Doesn't mean I can't watch him." With that Heero disappeared into a shadow and was gone. Trowa sighed, he only hoped that Heero knew what he was getting himself into. Visiting the Elves was dangerous enough as it was, but taking from them, one of their own, it was suicide, and know Heero's taste for royal blood, Trowa feared that Heero had already dug his own grave.

---------------------

Duo clutched at the sheets, his eyes darting around the room. There, his mother, sitting behind him, his head resting in her lap, her own head resting on the head board and her eyes closed in slumber. Solo was sitting in the chair, hunched over with his head on the bed, one hand one Duo's arm, while he too, was asleep. His eyes darted again, his father was sleeping in the newly added chair in the room, cheek resting on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

They were here, they would protect him from the vampire. Duo growled slightly, but he wasn't weak, he could protect himself. 'Who am I kidding, I didn't stand a chance against Heero….Heero…how do I know his name, he never told me it.' Duo thought, his eyes still darting around the room. He felt so tired, but not as weak as he had when he had woken up that morning. Though they still kept him bound in the vines.

'They think I'll kill myself…or maybe they think I will leave them and go to Heero….what was that!' Duo's eyes darted back to his glass balcony doors. There was a shadow there, piercing blue eyes starring out of the shadows. Duo froze in fear. He wanted to scream, wanted to warn his family that the vampire was back, but his throat didn't seem to work. He couldn't speak, couldn't scream. All he could do was stare. And the eyes starred back. Duo caught the flash of fanged teeth that smiled at him, before the vampire disappeared.

"He's here." Duo finally got out, but he knew he was too late. Solo and Tharaes were the first to jump to their feet. They looked around, but say nothing.

"Duo where is he?" Solo asked patiently.

"Balcony, he was there. But he's gone." Duo said, then his back laced with pain, and his throat throbbed where the bite mark was. Duo arched his back and tried to fight off the wave of pain. The vines pulled him back to the bed. "NO!!!! STOP!!!!" He cried out, wanting the pain to go away, and it did. Duo fell to the bed, eyes closed breathing heavy.

"He's torturing him." Solo said, worry laced his words. "Why is he doing this?" He said moving to the bed.

"I was bad." Duo said. "I alerted you to his presence." Duo whispered.

"Duo fight him." Tharaes said gripping his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Don't let him do this." He said, though he was worried and scared, Duo knew it.

"I'm sorry." Duo whispered before going limp on the bed, to tired to do anything else.

"This is hard enough for him Tharaes, leave him be." Vaeria said cradling her youngest.

"He's not a child Vaeria, he needs to fight this or we can loose him." Tharaes said, storming out of the room. Solo was torn. He didn't know if he should follow his father and calm him down or stay with Duo and protect him. He chose to stay and sat back down in the chair, sword across his lap.

----------

Wow, another chapter. Yeay, I think I really like this one too. Thank you all for reviewing.


	3. Plan

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Angst

Chapter Three: The Plan

Duo sat up in bed and ate the soup that his mother had brought him. He wasn't hungry, but she insisted that he eat, that he get his strength back. It was only that morning that Tharaes agreed to remove the vines, but now there were vines over the windows and the glass balcony door. Duo knew that he couldn't move them, nor could he break them. 'Heero can.' Duo thought and swallowed back the sob that wanted to come.

Duo quickly finished off his soup and got out of bed. His leg wobbled a bit and he was still shaky, but he managed to get to his wardrobe to get dressed. He didn't want to spend another day in bed. He was getting tired of it. He dressed as quickly as his body would allow him. He braided his hair in a tight braid that reached the back of his knees and the smiled to himself, only to frown again when he saw the mark on his neck and his pale reflection.

Duo placed a hand on the mark and poked at it. It didn't hurt when he touched it. Only when others touched it, like G had the day before, or his father this morning. Duo decided to cover the wound with his collar, then made a face. "I look stupid." Duo huffed out.

"No you don't." Solo said quietly. Duo turned to look at his brother.

"Can we go out to the town today?" Duo asked.

"Maybe, we will have to talk to father, and he'll insist that you have some guards accompany you. Maybe a few wizards as well." Solo said. Duo sighed and sat in his chair, his arms resting on his knees.

"I don't want to be treated like some princess, just because I was-." Solo was in front of Duo in an instant.

"Duo you were attacked. You've been claimed by a Vampire, there is nothing light about that. Father only want to protect you from him coming back." Solo said. Duo stood up and tried to meet his brother eyes to eye, it was hard for he was a few inches shorter then his brother, but it didn't stop him from glaring.

"You don't think I don't know that. I've heard him in my head for more then a day. I feel pain every time I try to deny that he his my master. I feel weak and useless. You don't think that I understand that I am in danger of never seeing my family again." Duo said seriously. Solo sighed and took a deep breath.

"Duo I think it would be a good idea for you to stay in the castle." Solo said. Duo looked hurt.

"What I need is some sun to ride me of this pale skin and some fresh air." Duo said.

"Duo he could call you to him." Solo pointed out.

"I don't care anymore, I don't want to be stuck in this room. I want a different room, I want to be away from here, he knows I'm here." Duo said tears coming to his eyes. Solo grabbed Duo and pulled him into his arms.

"Duo, well do everything we can to help you get away from him. If switching rooms with me will make you feel better then so be it." Solo said. Duo nodded, then shock his head.

"He could kill you. If he thought you were me, he could kill you." Duo said with a sob.

"I'll be ready Duo, I'll kill him before he even has a chance to try to kill me." Solo said with a smile and he rubbed duo's back.

"No you won't." They both looked over to see Tharaes standing in the door way.

"But father-." Solo started

"Enough Solo. Duo has a point, but I will not loose both of my sons because one of them thinks they can fight off a master vampire." Tharaes said. "Duo will be spending the night in your room with you, there will be a wizard and a guard at your door, both the front and the balcony. There will be a fake in Duo's bed."

"But, they can't risk there life for me." Duo said. "I'm not weak, I can ha-."

"No one is calling you weak Duo, but compared to this vampire you do not have a chance. You are eighteen years old and this vampire is hundreds of years old. He has mastered things that even the elves have yet to master." Tharaes said. Duo and Solo looked shocked.

"How is that possible?" Duo asked, once again loosing all hope. "How do you intend to defeat him?" He added.

"Duo, everything will be okay?' Tharaes said.

"I'm going outside." Duo said and pushed passed them. Solo and Tharaes, just let him go.

"Father, you know the Vampire will be very angry if this decoy cannot kill him." Solo said giving his father a look.

"Yes I know. That's why the decoy is going to be G, he believes he knows a way to kill the vampire." Tharaes said. "And if he cannot achieve this, then I am afraid Duo will be taken from us." With that Tharaes left the room, his eyes down cast with sadness.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Solo whispered. He too left the room in search of someone he thought could help him.

----------

Heero's eyes snapped open, seeing in the darkness with no problems. That's all it was, darkness. No sounds meet his ears, no smell to his nose, and no warmth for his body. Everyday the same thing, the quiet darkness that consumed his heart, his mind, and his soul. Heero blinked, getting out of the bed and leaving his room quickly, trying to escape the void that has been his ever lasting life.

He quickly walked down the all, seeming like he was floating. Maids scurried out of his way, not saying a word to him. They all starred at him, whispered behind his back. He didn't care, they were useless, and would soon die, though he knew he would just find more, and they same thing would happen over and over again.

"What's on your mind?" Heero didn't look over his shoulder he just kept walking.

"Duo." Was all he said.

"That elf. Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean you know they will prepare for your next visit. And you know you'll get mad, and you know you'll probably hurt him." Trowa said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know." Heero growled out.

"So what's the point of doing it.?" Trowa asked getting into step with Heero. Heero blinked a few times, thinking of an answer to Trowa's question.

"The void." Was all Heero said to that. Trowa nodded.

"Yeah, that was the answer to mine as well." Trowa said with a smile. Heero froze and looked at Trowa.

"Yours?" Heero asked.

"Yes. Found a sweet little desert sprit. Tasty little thing, very feisty as well. I keep loosing him in the sand, but I have a feeling that I'm close to capturing him." Trowa said with a smile. Heero gave him a small smile.

"That is good." The father clock began to chime. "I must go, I'm going to speed the process up a little. His blood returned faster then the humans blood did and he's walking about again." Heero said.

"Just be careful Heero." Trowa said. Heero nodded and disappeared into a shadow. "Just be careful." Trowa whispered to himself.

----------

Duo laid in bed with Solo and laughed a bit. "This reminds me of when we were little and I would sneak into your room because of nightmares about fairies." Duo said with a smirk. Solo started laughing. After a minute Solo looked over at Duo and ran his hands through his hair.

"I will protect to Duo." Solo said.

"I know." Duo said and snuggled into his brother, feeling safe for the first time in two days. They laid there, solo rubbing Duo's back, until Duo was fast asleep. Solo stayed awake, not wanting to be caught off guard.

----------

Next chapter attack number 2


	4. Second

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Language, blood, gore, graphic NCS, AU, angst, mind control.

Authors note: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I didn't think this one would get such a reaction YEAY I'm so happy so I'll keep updating.

Chapter Four: The Second

Heero stepped out of the shadows onto the balcony outside of Duo's room. He growled out in frustration when he found the door and windows had been tightly secured behind thick vines. He knew that he told Duo not to lock his door. This was an attempt to keep Heero out, but it only made him more mad.

Heero put his hand to the vine and glared, the vines began to melt away. Like liquid fire had been placed on the vines they just burned into nothing, not even ash was left behind. Once their was a big enough whole Heero walked threw it and into the room, then froze. His eyes looked around and he smirked.

'A wizard in the corner, two elves, one under the bed, and one in the wardrobe, and my victim, not Duo, but a stupid old elf who thinks he is stronger then me.' Heero's mind growled out, it was amusing to him, but he didn't want to play games, he wanted Duo, and he wanted him now.

Heero jumped on the bed and quickly pinned G, hand around his neck and both wrist in his other hand. The old man looked terrified, the wooden dagger in his hands falling to the bed. The others came out then. Heero turned his head and wind sent them crashing into the walls and knocking them out quickly.

"Where is HE!?" Heero growled out.

"I don't know who you are talking about." G said, his eyes wide with horror.

"Un-fucking likely, try again." Heero growled his glare intensifying. G was shaking now. He had thought he could handle this. He had thought he had a chance. Heero's fangs grew, his eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened.

"Somewhere else." G got out. He couldn't betray his king. He already knew that Heero would find Duo, but he wasn't going to help him.

"Don't fucking toy with me!" With that Heero broke G's neck, killing the old man instantly. A dagger flew past his left ear, and Heero's shoulders dropped in frustration. He turned and eyes the elf that had come to consciousness. The elf had his bow and arrow ready now, it was shaking slightly, and Heero already knew he had the upper hand in this fight.

The elf let his arrow fly and his eyes widened in horror when Heero caught it three millimeters from his forehead. The elf turned to run fro the door but Heero was already there.

"Where is Duo?" Heero asked him. The elf shook his head and tried to get a little composure.

"He's not here." The elf said.

"Wrong fucking answer." Heero said and swiped at the elves head, knocking it from it's body with one blow. Blood squirted from the open neck, and the body stood for another minute before it fell to the ground with a thump.

The other two where waking up then and Heero growled at them. "Will any of you tell me where Duo is?" He asked, giving them a chance to live. Neither one showed signs of talking. Heero straitened up and turned for the door. The other two screaming as fire engulfed their bodies. The wizard tried to put the flames out, but everything he did made it worse.

----------

Solo woke up to someone shifting in the bed. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at. The Vampire was above his, blue eyes swirling slightly. Solo was about to fight but something took over his head, he felt himself loosing the will to fight the vampire, and finding only love and obedience for him.

"Go out side and make sure no one disturbs us." Heero ordered. Solo got out of bed and went out of the room closing the door behind him. Duo woke then, loosing the warmth of his brother. He reached for the body and came in contact with Heero's hand. Ice cold as it was. Duo's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Heero, then immediately tried to get away.

Heero pulled Duo back, and pinned him to the bed. Once hand to each of Duo's pinning them to the pillows next to Duo's head, and his body straddled Duo's hips.

"Let me go." Duo cried out, kicking his feet and trying to throw Heero off him. "No more, please." He said.

"But I have to punish you Duo, you should have never tried to avoid me." Heero said, bringing his lips to Duo's neck, but his didn't bite him, yet. His hands trailed down Duo's arms, his hands staying where they were with invisible chains. Heero's hands moved to Duo's shirt and his nails cut the buttons away and he opened it. Duo continued to fight him, and his attempt became more desperate as Heero's hands ran across his nipples. Duo cried out in pain when he pinched them hard. Heero started trailing rough kisses down Duo's chest, biting Duo's skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave behind bruises.

"Stop!" Duo cried out, trying to get free of Heero. Heero came into view with Duo's eyes and slammed him hard.

"I am your master you will obey me." Heero said. Duo shock his head tears sliding down his cheeks. Heero growled out loud, and moved away from Duo, only to tear away the loose pants he wore.

"No!" Duo screamed and tried to fight harder. Heero straddled him again, his flesh cold against Duo's. Heero bent down and started kissing Duo's neck again. Duo gasped a bit when he felt a cold finger slip into his rear. "No, oh god no." Duo cried out. After a minute of the finger pushing into him and moving about, and second was added, and Duo gasped again, his eyes closing with the slight pain. "No more." He whispered.

Heero kept his mouth on Duo's neck. He could feel the blood pushing through the veins and the quickened pace of Duo's heart. He ignored Duo's pleas to stop. Heero knew that if Duo's blood was pumped with hormones from sexual activity, that it would be richer, and that it would allow Duo's body the chance it needed to change.

A third finger was added, and Duo cried out again, still trying to get free of Heero, but his attempts where slowing down. Duo was just about to give in, let the vampire have his way with his body, it didn't seem like he was going to bite him tonight. He didn't like the idea of his body being violated by this creature of darkness, but he would prefer this over the vampire sucking his blood. 'I can get over this, I can get through…' Duo's thought were cut off as the fingers slipped out, and something much bigger started pushing past his entrance. Duo threw his head beck, eyes closed tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks at the pain. Then there was more, the teeth that he was thinking would never come, slipped into the wound on his neck, just as Heero was fully into Duo.

Duo wanted to scream, wanted to cry, and thrash around, but he couldn't, he felt stiff, and frozen. He felt Heero move out of him, only to push back in, and the pain was gone rather quickly, leaving only and uncomfortable feeling in Duo. One that he was beginning to like. That froze Duo even more.

He could feel himself being turned on by this. And it scared him. He started fighting again. But it was too late, he was already weakening from the blood loss again. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth and started screaming again.

Heero's hand reached down and he started pumping Duo's now erect penis. Thrusting into him a little harder and a little faster. Duo's body was rocking under him, his screamed stopped, but he was still trying to fight Heero. Then Heero heard him gasp, felt his muscles tighten and could feel the hot liquid of Duo's cum. Heero couldn't take much of Duo's tight passage before he came in Duo, moaning around the skin of Duo's neck as he did.

Heero pulled away from Duo's neck, licking the wound so that it closed but was still visible. He pulled his limp penis out of Duo and licked Duo's own flesh clean, loving the taste of Duo in his mouth. He was back up so that he could see Duo's face. Duo was a mess of tears, and exhaustion. Heero smiled and kiss Duo's lips almost lovingly.

"There is no turning back now. In three days you will be one of us. And you will come to my castle and stay with me. Whether you want to or not." Heero said.

"But I want to stay with me family." Duo said. Heero laughed.

"You're only family will be me and my slaves. " Heero said kissing Duo's lips again, Duo didn't kiss back.

"Will I be your slave?" Duo asked, turning his face away from Heero. Heero gripped Duo's chin and made him look back at him.

"Never, you are too beautiful to be a homely slave. No, you will be my lover, my partner." Heero said.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay with my family and help with our kingdom." Duo said. Heero's expression darkened.

"You don't have a choice." He said his hand tightening on Duo's chin. Duo winced in pain and tried to pull away. Heero dragged him out of the bed and to the mirror, Duo cried out slightly, it hurt to walk, and he was too weak from the blood lose to keep himself standing. Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Duo, and Duo's eyes widened at the sight. Heero was nowhere to be seen in the mirror. While himself, was faded, like he was disappearing.

Heero pushed his finger into Duo's mouth and pulled his jaw down so that Duo could see his own teeth. Duo's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp fangs.

"You are already becoming one of the night, as you elves call us. In three days, you will no longer see yourself in mirrors. The sun will burn your flesh. In three days you will hunger for blood, and if you do not come with me you will kill your family to satisfy your hunger."

Duo brought his hands to his face and started crying. "NO!!" He sobbed. Heero smirked and moved away, leaving Duo to fall to the ground and sob.

"I will be back in three days. This time do not try to avoid me, for I will have you." Heero said and disappeared. Duo ignored it and cried. Curled up into a ball and just sobbed. Unsure of what else he could do.

A moment later he heard Solo rush into the room. "Oh god Duo. I'm sorry, I tried to fight him." Solo said moving Duo to the bed, only to find that it was smeared with blood and cum. Solo swallowed at looked down to the unconscious boy in his arms. "What have I done?" Solo asked to no one. Solo took Duo and left the room, heading for their fathers room, for some safety and help for Duo.

----------

WOOOOOOOOO hope you all liked.


	5. Problems

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: nothing really, a little angst, a little problems pop up, and a lot of just shit, lol.

Chapter Five: The Problems

Vaeria laid in her bed, her youngest son in her arms. Duo was currently shaking violently his eyes open and searching. He had woke up only five minutes after blacking out in Solo's room. He couldn't sleep, what if Heero came back. He couldn't allow himself to be caught off guard.

'But I want him.' Duo whimpered, he didn't know why he was having thought like this. He wanted Heero, craved him, wanted to feel his hands on his body, wanted to feel his teeth on his neck. But there was still the part of Duo that fought it off. It was that part that he tried to help. The part that wanted to stay with his family, the part that was scared shitless of Heero. The part that knew that if he stayed here he would end up killing the people he loved. He couldn't kill them, he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that the very family he had loved had been killed by him.

"Duo, please, my baby sleep." Vaeria said running her fingers through Duo's hair. Trying to sooth her son. "Your father and Solo are here to protect you. I am here to help you." She said quietly.

"Mother…am I a monster?" Duo asked turned so that he faced his mother.

"No…you will never be a monster." Vaeria said, kissing Duo's forehead.

"But, my teeth." Duo said liking the sharp fangs that he was still getting use to.

"Doesn't matter, you are still beautiful." She said with a smile. Duo choose to ignore the comment, he had already been over it a million times with his mother, that he wasn't beautiful, men are not beautiful.

"But, I want to go with him. There is a part of me that wants this to happen. But there is a more reasonable part of me that wants to stay." Duo said hugging his mother.

"Is it reasonable Duo?" She asked. Duo pulled away and looked at her again.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I know you don't want to here this Duo, but staying her…well you would have to live in fear of Heero coming back. You will have to try and control the hunger that comes with being a vampire, and I think Heero could help you with that better then a bunch of vampire hating elves. The sun….I don't believe you will be allowed back in the sun for quiet a long time." She said. Duo closed his eyes, holding back tears.

"You do think I am a monster." He whispered.

"No, Duo, I don't. But things happen to us, the best thing to do is to try to and make this easier for yourself. If you stay here Duo, what do you think will happen?" She asked. Duo thought for a moment.

"I will kill you, I will kill father, and I will kill Solo." Duo said, he sighed, his mother was right. He had to leave, but he didn't know if he should go with Heero. After all the vampire was rude, and abusive.

----------

"Oh my." Tharaes said, looking at the mess in Duo's room. "Solo you are lucky he didn't just rip you apart." He said looking at his son, who was still mad at himself over what he thought he had allowed happen. Solo couldn't even bring himself to look at Duo right now.

"I let a vampire control me." Solo said looking around the room. There was blood everywhere from the four bodies that laid around the room. "He wasted them, it's not like a vampire to just waist blood like this." Solo said.

"I don't think he's hunting Duo." Tharaes said. "You heard what Duo said. Heero wants Duo as his lover, a strong word when you are forcing your victim." Tharaes said with a growl. He wanted to kill the Vampire with his own two hands.

"What should we do?" Solo asked. Tharaes laughed just a bit, and it sounded on the edge of sanity.

"G said that it would be a good idea to put Duo out of his misery at this sta-"

"Father, you wouldn't dare!" Solo cut him off.

"No I wouldn't, but Solo, look at Duo, he's being tortured by this nightwalker and there is nothing either of us can do about it. My son is doomed to be in the hands of a vampire and I can't do a damn thing." The old elf turned on his heals and left the room. He didn't head in the direction of his room, he couldn't face his wife, for failing to protect their child. He couldn't face Duo, he didn't have answers for him, he couldn't help him. Solo watched his father leave before he too left the mess in Duo's room.

----------

Heero sat in the shadows of his room. His eyes glowing and his lips pulled up into a smile. His head snapped to the door of the study as Trowa entered with an unconscious form over his shoulder.

"There you are. I was looking for you. Wufei is back and would like a word…why do you look so…happy…I don't think I have ever seen you look like that." Trowa said shifting the figure slightly.

"I have what I want…what I've wanted for years…and by the looks of it I would say that you have what you want as well." Heero said eying the blond figure over Trowa's shoulder. Trowa turned so that Heero would get a good view of the claim mark.

"Yup, and he allowed it, even better. He let me bite him, he let me drink his blood, and he drank mine. It was heavenly. Better then the heavens humans talk about." Trowa said with a smile.

"I can only hope that I will experience it." Heero said and got to his feet.

"You will someday Heero." Trowa said.

"That is what you keep saying, but this void is eating a whole through my existence." Heero said.

"Well your father did say that you had to claim a heart to be whole." Trowa said. "And you told me the same thing, so why did you never do it?" Trowa asked.

"I was waiting for the right heart." Heero said with a shrug and walked passed Trowa. Wufei was here and wanted a word after all, never leave a slayer to himself in your home. It never ended good.

Heero made his way down his large corridor and into the room that Wufei would be waiting in. It was a large room with a few chairs and a long couch. Wufei was standing by the bay window and looking out over the horizon, sunrise was only minutes away.

"Shut the curtains Wufei." Heero ordered.

"Why? I thought you could walk in the sun.?" Wufei asked back with a smirk. Heero smirked right back.

"I can, but it is still uncomfortable." He said, he moved over to a tall chair. "Have a seat Wufei." He said. Wufei nodded and took a seat just across from Heero. "So what information have you brought me slayer?"

"She is still on the move. She has recruited multiply vampires, some that she has created herself, others she used her ability to open that big mouth of hers. A few that I saw, Dorothy, Trieze, and Zechs. You know if Trieze and Zechs join her side, the Une and Noin are there aw well. I talked with Noventa and Septum, both are unsure of whether or not they want to be involved, though they did say if it comes to it, they will join you. Quinze said that he will not be getting involved, but I saw him with Zechs a few nights ago, talking about something." Wufei said. Heero growled, rubbing his temples with all four fingers.

"So Relena's forming an army just for my heart?" He asked. "Do her follows know this?"

"No, in fact her follows think that they are going to attack the Elf city of Eilaer." Wufei said.

"Are they?" Heero asked.

"No I don't believe they will. I think if Relena can be stopped then this whole thing will just go away. The follows she has brought together are not very organized and it would seem that Trieze and Zechs are the only two seriously thinking about attacking the Elf's and we all know that Dorothy has a lust for blood, she is just following Relena because of that promise." Wufei said.

"Trieze and Zechs won't attack Eilaer if they don't have an army to follow them. You should keep your eye on them as well. The two of them are capable of far more damage then Relena. And if we go into battle with the Elf's I know our numbers will diminish into extinction, and I refuse to fight the Elf's." Heero said. Wufei smirked.

"Oh, is that why you are hunting upon them now?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not. I merely found a heart, I still hunt the humans." Heero said. Wufei lifted an eye brow.

"You, Mr. I need no one in my life because I'm the great king of Vampires Yuy, has found a heart?" Wufei asked.

"Yes I have." Heero stood. "Wufei, keep your eyes on Trieze and Zechs. They are the two that I am most concerned about. They may be young but they have powerful minds." Heero said.

"I will do that." Wufei said. "As for you, keep yourself out of trouble. I don't want to see you killed because you fell in love." He added, getting to his own feet. Heero smirked.

"Love can be more dangerous then a dagger to the heart." Heero said and left the room. Wufei smiled, a sincere smiled, and hoped to god that whoever Heero had chosen would not reject him. Heero wouldn't live much longer without a heart.

-----------

Yeah more to the story line. Lol.


	6. Room

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Angst, small amount of torture, a little blood.

Chapter Six: The Room

Two days. Duo had living in fear for two days. He had tried to stay away from his family afraid that he would start craving their blood. He didn't know what to expect. But after two days of avoiding people, staying in his room, which had taken all day to clean, he had started changing. He couldn't sleep at night anymore. At first he thought it was the nightmares of drowning in blood, the first night being the worst, he had tried to sleep but blood plagued him. So he stayed awake, and once the sun had risen he had closed his blinds and went to sleep, not a single dream making itself presence, or none that he could remember.

What had him worried the most was that he had slept the entire day. He had woke up just as the sun was setting, and didn't look so tired any more. In fact he felt hyper. He then had went to get dressed and found that he had no reflection. Only the cloths on his body showed in the mirror. That had discouraged Duo of going outside for the night. He stayed in his room, only going out to the balcony to get a little fresh air.

The sun was setting on the third day. Heero would be there tonight. Duo didn't know how he felt. He had talked with his mother and he had talked with Solo. Both felt that it would be a good idea if Duo went with Heero. Thinking that maybe Heero would allow Duo to come and see them. But his father refused. He kept telling Duo to fight it. To stop becoming a vampire. Duo knew that was impossible, knew that his father was being unreasonable. But Duo didn't blame him. He knew his father loved him. Knew he was only doing it to protect him, to save him. Duo also knew that his mother and Solo didn't want him to go, but they also knew what Duo's soon thirst would cause him to do. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts, and the door opened to reveal Vaeria.

"Mother, y-you shouldn't be here." Duo said, backing away from his mother.

"Duo, I just wanted to say something." She said gently, closing the door behind her. Duo sat on the window seal and looked out the window. He could clearly see her reflection in the glass. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Bringing her lips close to his ear. "No matter what happens to you, you are still my son, and no matter what you do, I will always forgive and love you." She said.

"Tha….thank you." Duo said leaning into his mother and closing his eyes. Duo spent a few minutes like that until there was a biting pain I his stomach. "Mother you have to leave." Duo said, looking at his mother with sad eyes. Vaeria nodded and got to her feet, moving towards the door.

"I love you Duo." She said and left. Duo put his arms around his stomach as soon as the door was closed and curled up into a little ball. His teeth were tight and throbbed to bite something. He was dimly aware of his balcony doors opening.

"Good you didn't try to escape me this time." Heero's voice said. Duo turned to look at him, his eyes clouded with hunger.

"I need…" Duo said breathing hard, Heero smiled and moved over to Duo.

"I know what you need." He said. Duo shock his head.

"I don't want it." He gasped out.

"It doesn't matter. It would seem that you are not hungry enough yet." Heero said, he pulled a struggling Duo into his arms and threw him over his shoulder. Duo's stomach hurt to much for him to fight back, he was thirsty and hungry at that same time, something he had not experienced. It wasn't the normal growl of the stomach, no this one felt like he was going to die if he didn't get food. He was unaware of his surrounding, all he wanted was blood. 'No!!' He thought trying to hold it back. Then he noticed Heero, blood pumping through his veins, heart pounding, though it seemed weird to Duo, like his heart wasn't actually there.

Then Duo froze he caught sight was humans, walking around them, some watching them with a look that clearly said that they where acting out differently. But that was not what he saw. He saw blood. He saw lots of blood. He wanted that blood, wanted to feel it slide down his throat, feel it revive his body.

"NO!" Duo screamed covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want this…but then he did. He felt himself being lowered to the ground, so that he was sitting up against the wall. Duo looked at Heero, his mouth hanging open to help make his teeth hurt less, it didn't help. Heero knelt down to him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a smile, running his fingers over Duo's cheek.

"Yes." But Duo shook his head. Heero smiled.

"You're not hungry enough. Wait here, if you leave you will be punished." Heero said. Duo nodded and just sat there. Heero stood and left the alley that he had placed Duo in. He was back before Duo even realized that he had disappeared. A young man in his arms. The man was shaking like a leaf but was standing there on his own, his eyes blank of intelligence. Duo looked at him and licked his lips. Again he could see the blood, wanted the blood.

Before he could even think properly he was on his feet and going towards the man, but Heero stopped him, holding Duo back.

"Are you hungry Duo?" Heero asked holding onto Duo tightly. Duo struggled to get away from Heero. He wanted the blood, he wanted to taste it. He wanted it now. But there was still that thought that told him this wasn't what he was. He was not a monster. Then his mothers words filled him. "You will never be a monster….I will love you no matter what you do."

"YES!" Duo cried out. "I WANT IT!" He practically sobbed. Heero stepped back and allowed Duo access to the human that stood there shacking. Duo was quick, sinking his teeth into the humans neck and sucking the blood from his body. The human fell from Duo's grip and Duo just stood there, allowing the blood to fill him. He felt healthy, awake, and strong. He was breathing heavily as he realized what he had just done. Duo fell to his knees but he was caught by Heero. Falling onto half way to the ground. Heero lifted him a bit so that his mouth touched Duo's neck.

"You enjoyed it." Heero whispered.

"I killed a life." Duo said. "I killed a living being."

"Yes, but you did it to survive." Heero said, kissing Duo's neck.

"I'm a monster." Duo said. Heero growled and pushed Duo away from him and to the ground. Duo laid there and looked at Heero.

"You do what you have to do to survive. You are not a monster because you have to prey off of blood. Other animals would be monsters then, also." Duo closed his eyes and turned his face away from Heero, still laying on the ground.

"But I wouldn't have to if you would have never attacked me." He whispered. That was the last straw. Heero stocked over Duo, picking him up by the neck and bringing Duo face to face with him. Duo was still laying on the ground half way and Heero bent over him.

"You will never talk to me like that again." Heero said. Duo was fed up with this. He had lost everything because of Heero. His family, his home, and he had killed.

"I will talk to you any way I please." Duo growled out.

"Oh you fucking think so, huh?" Heero asked. To Duo's horror they sank into a shadow and appeared in a small dark room. "You can stay in here, think about who your master is. When you are ready to obey me you can come out." Heero said.

"This isn't so bad." Duo said backing away from Heero and into a corner, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Oh it will be." Heero said and sank back through the shadows. Duo glared into the darkness and sat there for a few hours before getting to his feet and looking for a way out. He was starting to understand why this room was bad. It was dark to start, so he couldn't see. He also had a feeling that part of his knew abilities was to see in the dark, but he couldn't. There were no doors, no windows, not a crack or a whole in the room. The room was hot and uncomfortable, and duo felt that he was slowly suffocated from the heat. The worst thing about the room was that Duo couldn't hear anything. There was no sound, nothing coming from the outside, nothing on the inside, and when he thought of it he couldn't even hear his own heart beat, his own breathing. He tried to speak out and he couldn't even hear himself. Duo curled up in a ball and waited, his mind running a mile a minute.

----------

"How long are you going to keep him in there?" Trowa asked sitting in a chair and watching a miniature version of Duo curling up into a ball.

"Just for the day. I will go get him once night has fallen again." Heero said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to put Duo into solitary confinement, and then take away his ability to hear?" Trowa asked.

"He has to learn. Elf's have a very sensitive issue on hearing. I've once seen a deaf elf kill himself because he couldn't hear. Being able to talk, smell, taste, and feel is the same. There senses help their magic, and I can tell you right now that this punishment will make Duo think twice about talking back to me." Heero said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but I think you have to understand that he is also a prince, and grew up with a sense of authority, he's not going to just give up and bow down to you." Trowa said.

"I understand that, and look forward to it." Heero said, turning to leave. "If he was easy I wouldn't have choose him." Heero said with a smirk.

-----------------

Yeah another chapter. Please Review


	7. Truths

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Angst, touching, Yaoi, a little blood, and QUATRE!!! yeah!!, lol.

Chapter Seven: Truths

Heero entered the dark small room the next night. Finding Duo curled up in a half ball, sound asleep. He smiled at the sight and moved over to pick the boy up. Duo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Heero glaring at him and breathing deeply. Heero's expression darkened.

"You will learn that I am your master." Heero growled out. Duo got to his feet and glared at Heero more.

"You expect me to just stand back and let you control me." Duo snapped.

"That is because I claimed you, I am your master." Heero said taking a step forward.

"Just because you marked my neck with your name, does not mean you own me." Duo growled out. Heero back handed him. Duo caught himself on the wall, but found Heero pinning him there from behind.

"You are no longer an elf." Heero said, fisting Duo's hair. "You are a vampire now." He pulled Duo's head back exposing Duo's neck, and the mark there. "And I made you what you are, I am your master." Heero said and bit into Duo's neck, letting go of his hair. Duo's eyes closed and his hands rested on the wall. He tried not to cry out. Duo's eyes blinked a few times.

This was different from the last few times. It didn't hurt. In fact it felt good. Duo felt his body tingling, loving the feel of the vampires hands traveling over his flesh. It was turning him on, making him hot. And that scared Duo more then anything else. He was scared that he was enjoying what Heero was doing to him. Duo struggled, trying to get away from Heero. Heero pushed him harder into the wall, his hands stopping there roaming. He pulled away from Duo, licking the blood away.

"You will learn to love it, to love me. I know you think this feels nice. I can feel your emotions, your still scared, but it's of what your feeling, not of me." Heero said licking Duo's long pointed ear. Duo jerked his head away form Heero. Heero shoved Duo away from him, causing Duo to fall to the ground in the sudden movement. He didn't feel weak from the blood loss, though he did feel hungry. Duo sat up and looked up at Heero who was watching him with a deadly glare. "Come with me." Heero said holding out his hand for Duo, though the glare was still there.

Duo didn't take Heero's hand at first. He just looked at him. Starred at him, as if Heero would hit him, or bite him again. But Heero just stood there with his hand towards Duo, offing him help to stand. Duo took a deep breath and put his hand in Heero's, withdrawing it a little before grabbing it. Heero yanked Duo to his feet and into a shadow. Duo closed his, feeling sick and dizzy. His feet landed on the ground and he opened his eyes, finding himself in a castle.

"Where are we?" He asked, though he didn't look at Heero.

"This is my castle, it belongs to my father, when he was slain it became mine." Heero said walking away from Duo. Duo followed him, staying a few feet back.

"Who was your father?" Duo asked.

"His name was Odin Lowe, where I came from, that was his human name. But when he had became a vampire he had changed his name to Dracula." Heero said, as though it was nothing huge. Duo froze in his steps and swallowed.

"Your father is Dracula?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yes." Heero said and continued to walk.

"But that would make you….well almost seven thousand years old." Duo said.

"Yes, it would." Heero said. Duo sighed and continued to follow Heero. Heero didn't say anything , he just walked, and Duo was beginning to think that Heero was lost when they finally stopped at a large door. Heero opened the door and allowed Duo to go in first.

"Is this were I will be staying?" Duo asked seeing the darkly decorated room.

"Yes." Heero said, moving to the other side of the room and opening a closest. "Take off those close. You will be wearing these." Heero said, throwing a purple shirt, made from the finest silk, and a tight black pants onto the bed.

"They're so dark though, and those pants look uncomfortable." Duo said. Heero looked at him from over his shoulder with a deep glare. Duo didn't say anything for a moment before closing his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. He felt fingers on his and he took in a deep breath, and opened his eyes to see Heero there, helping him to remove his shirt. Duo felt himself being pushed back to the bed, and he fell down onto his back when his knees hit the bed.

Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Heero's lips kissed him along his neck and collar bone. His tongue darting out to taste his skin. His fingers lightly tracing over Duo's skin. Duo swallowed hard, shifting a bit under Heero. He could feel his body reacting to Heero's touches, to his kisses.

"Open your eyes." Heero whispered in his ear, his hands moving over the front of Duo's pants. Duo dug his fingers into the sheets under him. After a few moments he slowly looked at Heero and took in a shuddering breath.

Heero continued to pleasure Duo's skin. Sending shivers up his skin and down his spin. His pants were inched off and Duo knew that he was aroused. Painfully so. But that's when it stopped. Duo looked at Heero again, not knowing if he should asked why he stopped. Duo wasn't sure if he was glad that Heero had stopped or if he was sad that he had stopped. Heero was straddling Duo's thighs, with Duo's legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

Heero laid down on top of Duo and brought his lips to Duo's ear. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked.

"No." Duo whispered, and it took all the will power he could gather to turn this down. Heero growled out and moved away from Duo, who in turned let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat up. The sound of metal and the cool weight on his wrist brought Duo's eyes down to his wrist, which was trapped in a silver shackle. "What is this?" He asked lifting it to show Heero.

"Your chain. Until I can trust you, you stay in this room." Heero said tossing the cloths at Duo.

"How can you learn to trust me if you don't give me a chance. You took everything away from me, and now you're going to lock me away." Duo said standing up and pulling at the chain. Heero growled out and pulled the chain so that Duo laid on the bed again, struggling to get back up.

"You could try to return home-."

"And what kill my family. I can never return home." Duo said tears coming to his eyes. He picked the cloths up and jerked away from Heero. Moving as far away from Heero as he could get. He dressed, relieved to find that he could still put his shirt on, while his hand was chained. Heero watched Duo dress, and sit in the corner ignoring him.

"This is your home." Heero said.

"More like a prison." Duo said, still looking at his knees.

"Well get use to it." Heero said and left the room. Once Heero was gone Duo let out his breath and whimpered slightly. The hunger was eating at him again. Or was it the thirst. Duo didn't know what to call it.

----------

"Well maybe if you let up a little he would accept this better." Trowa said flipping the page in his book. Heero rolled his eyes.

"He has already accepted it." Heero said.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Maybe if you let up a little he would learn to be happy here…happy with you." Trowa said.

"It'll never happen?" Heero said sitting down on the chair across from Trowa.

"How do you know?" Trowa asked. Heero didn't answer him, instead he changed the topic.

"Where is your heart Trowa?' Heero asked.

"Roaming the castle. He wanted to look around a bit." Trowa said.

"And you just let him?" Heero asked.

"If you don't remember correctly Heero, my heart came willingly." Trowa said turning the page in his book. Heero sighed and looked out the window at the city below them.

----------

The small blood skipped happily down the corridor. Looking at the paintings, and the dark curtains, stopping every once in a while to look out the windows at the surrounding city, or the mountains that where dark silhouettes in the distance. He smiled.

"So different from the desert." He whispered. He looked back behind him at a large door. There were soft sobs coming from behind it. Curious, the boy gently pushed open the door and poked his head through. There was a figure huddled in the corner sobbing. He pushed his way all the way in and shut the door. He knelt down in front of the figure.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Just leave me alone." Duo said. The boys eyes softened. Without being asked he pulled Duo into a hug.

"My name is Quatre Winner. I'm new here, but I could be your friend." He said. Duo looked up at him with a sad smile, then frowned when he saw Quatre's teeth.

"You are a vampire as well?" He asked.

"Yup, just turned yesterday." Quatre said with a smile.

"And you're happy about it?" Duo asked, truly confused.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Quatre asked.

"Why would you be happy about a vampire feeding on your blood then making you into a vampire as well, you have to kill to survive, hurt innocent people so you can live."

"It's not that bad. And once you've bonded with your Heart then the only blood you have to drink is that of your heart. Then you can eat real food, and drink and stuff like you normally would." Quatre said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Well a vampire has to find his heart, drinking so many types of blood can kill them alone. That's why they stop hunting after they have found there heart. If they kept hunting Humans would come in short supply." Quatre said.

"I was never told this."

"Not many people know." Quatre said. "I studied vampire when I was little. I fell in love with the romance, and violence behind them."

"You're sick." Duo said.

"No seriously though. The violence is gory and bloody, but if you think about it, what is deeper then blood. I mean blood makes up life. Without blood we couldn't live, and a vampires love goes to the blood. And to the heart." Quatre said. "Who wouldn't want love like that?" He added.

"Then he should have asked." Duo said.

"You mean you were forced?" Quatre asked. "By who?" Duo pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed Quatre his mark.

"Wow, you're lucky. We both are I believe. Though Trowa has told me that Heero is a very stubborn, and sometimes harsh person, but he told me that Heero needs the biggest heart of them all." Quatre said. "And you're heart, just may be big enough, if you can find it." He added.

"What do you mean find it? He took me away from my family."

"I don't see them chasing after him, threatening his life to bring you back."

"That is because they know what I have become."

"A monster?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

"You are only a monster because you aloud yourself to think that you have become one." Quatre said. Duo's eyes widened and he looked away from Quatre to think about what he had said.

---------

Hope that wasn't too corny.


	8. Accept

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Talking, understanding, little blood, a little plotting, and some magic, a little angst, and a pinch of sap.

Chapter Eight: Accepting

'Why is he so mean, and rude, and cold?' Duo has asked. "Because he's been alone for so long. Trowa became a vampire ten years ago, and had meet Heero about eight. He said that Heero was hard to accept his presence and had even attacked him a time or too, but after a while Heero had accepted him and they had became friends.' It echoed in his head over and over. 'alone for so long'.

"How long Heero?" Duo asked no one. He looked around the room. It was dark, and somewhat cold. There was nothing there, no pictures of family, not painting of ancestors, or even sceneries, or still life. There was nothing by the bed, a dress, a chair, and a dark rug. "Not even a mir-." Duo froze. Of course Heero didn't have a mirror, what would be the use of it. He couldn't see himself in it.

Duo sighed as he realized everything he had missed. Vampires might have power and immortality. But they don't have a heart. They have no one but themselves.

"It's like an endless void." Duo said, thinking out how lonely it would get. To have to kill to survive. To have everyone fear you because they knew that you would have to drink there blood so you could go on. It wasn't something elves did. Sure they killed, when they had too. It usually only happened when they were called into war, or to protect some high ranking human who was needed in some way or another. But elves where vegetarian, never killing to eat. They had learned to accept the way of life many generations ago, that wild animals, dragons, and even humans killed to eat. To be a vampire. Duo shivered. Heero had to kill a new life everyday to keep himself alive.

"Not everyday…anymore." Duo turned to see Heero stalking into the room.

"Anymore?" Duo asked.

"I have learned to control my hunger. I have to drink every three days. And I have learned to drain three or four humans and keep them alive, weak for a few days, but alive." Heero said moving to his closet and pulling out a long shirt and loose pants. He tossed them at Duo. "These will be more comfortable to sleep in." He added then grabbed a pair for himself.

"So you don't kill people anymore?" Duo asked.

"I haven't killed anyone for food in a while. I have killed though." Heero said. "The doctor in your room, and the guards they had put there. If I would not have killed them, they would have killed me." Heero took his shirt off while speaking.

"That's understandable, itself defense. But why did you force me to come with you, force yourself on me? Force me into this?" Duo didn't miss the flash of pain that passed through Heero's eyes at the questions. It almost made him want to take the questions back, but he didn't.

"If I had explained everything to you then, would you have come with me willingly? Would you have given up everything you have grown up to know, to come with a vampire?" Heero asked, Duo lowered his eyes.

"No." He said.

"Forcing you was wrong, wanting you was right, and though I did something wrong to attain something I wanted, I am not sorry for it, nor will I regret it." Heero said, slipping his head into his night shirt.

"Could…" Duo licked his lips. "Could we start at the beginning?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean? You have already been claimed, all that remains is the bonding, which we will do after the next sunset." Heero said. Duo swallowed and looked down at his hands.

"Heero, I won't fight being with you. From what I have learned, I know you need someone. Someone to understand you, to love you…But I don't know if I can do that…right now." Duo said looking up at Heero. "There's still a few things I need to come to terms with."

"And what are those, maybe I could help." Heero offered sitting down on the bed, his back to Duo. Duo turned so that his back was to Heero.

"Like my family. I will never see them again." Duo said.

"Not entirely true." Heero said.

"How so?"

"Once we are bonded, you won't have cravings for the blood of others, only mine." Heero said. "That means it won't be a danger for you to see them, at night of course. You are still way to young to walk in the sun light." Heero explained, his voice sounded cold.

"So I could visit them, whenever I'd like?" Duo asked.

"Yes." Heero said, changing from saying no to yes in the split second. 'be nice'. it was Trowa's voice, urging him to be nice to Duo. It's not that he didn't want to be nice to the small elf, he just didn't know how. But he figured if he gave Duo a few things, then it would count as being nice. He figured it was a good first step.

"And this chain, when can I have it off?" Duo asked.

"I will take it off after our bonding." Heero said. Duo sighed. He could stay in here for one more day.

"And this room, can I decorate it?"

"No." Heero said sternly.

"Why not?" Duo asked back turning to look at Heero.

"I like it like this." Heero said.

"No you don't." Duo said.

"I do." Heero said firmly. Duo dropped it. He could tell that Heero didn't like the room like this, but he could also see that Heero was getting frustrated with the topic. So Duo changed it.

"I'm…thirsty." Duo said. Heero smiled at Duo, and Duo felt like he had a heart attack. The only word he could think of was…gorgeous. Heero handed Duo a cup that Duo had not noticed before.

"I went ahead and got you some blood. I knew you wouldn't want to kill again, so I drained of one of the maids." Heero said. Finally, something he did was nice. Though it was Trowa's idea, Heero had accomplished something nice for Duo. Then his smile faded at the look of disgust on Duo's face. "You don't want it?" Heero asked.

"I do." Duo said quickly then winced. "It's just, I'm not use to this whole, drinking blood, thing." Duo said, it took him a minute to move, then he was lifting the cup to his lips and drinking the blood. Surprisingly, the blood tasted sweet. It was odd, Duo knew what blood was suppose to taste like, like metal and salt, but this wasn't like that. Duo felt his fangs throbbing for the blood and he started gulping it down more quickly. Almost whimpering when it was gone.

"Was it okay?" Heero asked.

"Yes, it was fine." Duo said setting the cup on the floor next to the bed. He reached for the cloths but Heero's hand stopped him.

"May I?" He asked. Duo thought for a moment then nodded. Heero smiled again and started undoing Duo's shirt. He undressed Duo slowly, taking the chain off so that he could slip the shirt onto Duo. Duo didn't let him change his pants, Duo did that on his own. But when Heero picked the chain back up, Duo held his arm out for it. Heero hesitated, then put the chain on Duo's wrist. He smiled at Duo, cupping one of his cheeks and kissed him softly. Duo took a moment to respond, but decided to try to live Heero. He kissed him back, though it was lacking passion. Heero knew this and silently vowed to himself to change that.

-------------------------

"Why are we doing this?" The blond man asked slamming his bedroom door.

"My heart be patient." Trieze said looking up at Zechs. "We only humor her to get to Heero. Once we get to Heero, we can kill her and take over both ends of the vampirism world." Zechs smiled.

"Noventa was stupid to make demons into vampires." Zechs said laughing.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Trieze said smirking.

"Pity the old man had to die." Zechs said looking at his fangs in the mirror.

"Where did you get that?" Trieze asked.

"Get what, love?" Zechs asked innocently.

"That mirror?"

"Oh, I made it. I was getting tired of not being able to see myself in mirrors. I needed something." He said looking at Trieze in the mirror and smiled. "It shows the reflection of vampires but not humans." Trieze stood and walked over towards Zechs wrapping his arms around his lovers waist.

"Soon, love, all the vampires will be commanded by us, and the humans will be enslaved for eternity." Trieze whispered into Zechs' ear.

Wufei smirked from his place in the shadows and slipped from the room, undetected.

-----------------------


	9. Question

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: A hard decision needs to be made, mild Angst.

Chapter Nine: The Question

Duo woke up to the soft shaking of Quatre. He opened his eyes to look at the blond boy and gave him a small smile. He turned his head to were Heero would have been sleeping, but found the Vampire gone. He looked back up at Quatre.

"Where did Heero go?" He asked.

"Not so much as good morning?" Quatre asked back. Duo gasped a bit. He had been too concerned with where Heero was to even think about greeting Quatre properly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Duo said sitting up.

"No, no, it's okay I was only kidding." Quatre said sitting on the bed next to Duo. "Are you nervous?" He asked. Duo looked at him confused.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Well you and Heero are bonding tonight. I was nervous when me and Trowa bonding, but it turned out to be wonderfully exquisite." Quatre said with a slight blush and a warm smile.

"I don't know if I want to." Duo said, and Quatre looked shocked.

"But, you have too." Quatre said, grabbing Duo's hands in his. Duo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Everything is happening so fast." Duo said.

"Look I brought you, your new outfit. It's for the ceremony." Quatre said, hoping that once Duo saw the outfit he would change his mind.

"It looks nice." Was all Duo said. Quatre sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have been ordered to get you dressed in this, Heero said whether you wanted to or not, this has to be done, though he did tell me to tell you that if you go through with the bonding then you would have plenty of time after to get to know each other a little. He said something about starting over." Quatre said. Duo gave Quatre a small smile.

"Okay then." He said picking up the elaborate outfit. "How do I put this on?" He asked.

It took them an hour to put the outfit on. The man outfit was a pair of tight black pants, formfitting like a second skin. The next part where harem like cloths. The cloth made from a see through film that was soft. Then straps where added that hung around the body loosely.

"Wouldn't all this stuff get in the way if we were attacked?" Duo asked

"Why would we be attacked?" Quatre asked. Duo shrugged.

"I don't know, but there are slayers and hunters after Vampires, don't they always have to be prepared for an attack?" Duo asked, causing the other young man to smile.

"I thought the same, but Heero has the respect of most slayers and hunters. In fact most of his armed forces are hunters commanded by a slayer named Wufei." Quatre explained.

"Isn't that dangerous. Having armed forces made up of the very people who know how to kill you?" Duo asked confused.

"That's the thing, no one has found out how to kill him." Quatre said.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"Well Heero's been stabbed with a wooden stake, show with Silver lines arrows, bullets, and daggers, as walked in the sun, and can eat garlic without even so much as flinching away from it. He had drunken holy water, and he touched crosses made from every metal, and wood. It seems that nothing can hurt him." Quatre said. "Though I've only read the stories, I haven't asked him personally." There was a moment of silence before Duo spoke up again.

"So where are we going to do the bonding?" Duo asked.

"In here, I will be leaving when Heero gets here." Quatre said. Duo sighed. He guessed it would make since, Heero didn't want to unchain him yet. But he did promise to do so once they had bonded. Duo lifted his arm to look at the chain, then put it down when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Heero come into the room. Quatre left without saying a word. Duo swallowed and shifted slightly, his nerves attacking him then.

Heero moved to where Duo sat and handed him a glass of what looked like wine, Duo knew better then this, knew it was blood. Duo took the cup into both hands and sat there shaking slightly.

"This bond will be forever." Heero said.

"I know." Duo said quietly.

"Duo will you become my heart?" Heero asked.

That was it. That question threw Duo over the edge and into a pit of uncertainties, questions of his own, what if's and but's. Would he, Duo Maxwell, Prince of Eilaer, youngest son to Tharaes and Vaeria, become Heero Yuy's, High Lord, King, and Master Vampire, heart.

Duo looked down into his cup, away from Heero. He had been attacked by this vampire. He had been forced to give his blood. He had been forced to give his body. He had even been forced to give his family, his life, and everything he knew. But Heero wouldn't force him to give his heart. Some how Duo knew that he really didn't have a choice, but for Heero to ask, that made the difference. For Heero to ask him to give up something of his to the Vampire, that was considerate.

Duo looked up at Heero, his blue eyes starring right through Duo. Duo could read them perfectly at that moment. They weren't the cold stare that he had seen on those night he had been attacked. No, these eyes held so much more. A lonely-ness, needing to be filled. Heero wanted someone with him, needed the comfort of another's arms. There was desire, a desire to live, to have a life of his own, one that he had lost so many years ago. And a need, a need to fill the ever growing void that had become his life.

Duo looked away from Heero again, and at the wall in front of him. If he said no to Heero, and Heero didn't force him, he would be left to his own, or become a slave to Heero. Either way, he would have no family, he would have no friends. He would need to hunt to survive, kill more innocent people.

"If I say yes?" He asked.

"Then we will bond. You will become my heart, and I will become yours. We will never be alone, for we will always have each other."

"And my family?" Duo asked.

"I will take you to see them once a week if you'd like." Heero said.

"And this chain?" Duo asked.

"It'll be gone, I will never chain you again." Heero said.

"And my blood thirst?" Duo asked.

"It will be fulfilled every night with my blood." Heero said licking his lips, hoping that Duo would say yes.

"And if I say no?" Duo asked, he just needed to know.

"Then I will leave you in the dungeons, with no source of food, or contact. I will take away your hearing again, and you ability to feel." Duo swallowed hard.

"That room I was in earlier, that was the dungeon?"

"Yes." Duo nodded.

His heart started pounding and his brain thought quickly. 'this isn't hard Duo.' he told himself. Duo looked up at Heero and opened his mouth to speak.

-----------

Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am so evil. You have to wait for his answer. And I won't make it easy on both of them, so don't jump to the conclusion that Duo will say yes. LMAO


	10. Answer

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS JUST ONE GIANT LEMON!!!! Okay okay maybe not the whole chapter, but a large portion of it.

Chapter Ten: The Answer

Duo swallowed hard and looked over at Heero again. His heart started pounding and his brain thought quickly. 'this isn't hard Duo.' he told himself. Duo looked up at Heero and opened his mouth to speak.

"Though I don't agree with what you have done Heero, and how you went about doing it was just wrong, I am willing to forgive you. I am willing to try to forget what has happened. If you make me a promise." Duo said meeting Heero squarely in the eyes. Heero didn't say anything for a moment. Duo could tell he was arguing with himself. He could almost see the conflict in Heero's mind. Heero was a King, he didn't need to make deals to get what he wanted. He was powerful and a master at what he did. But he wanted this, he really did, and to have it he would have to make a deal.

"Yes, Duo, I will make you a promise. Anything you want." Heero said, almost regretting the words. Duo's lips pulled back into a half smile and Heero felt a shiver go up and back down his spine. He liked the smile, he was addicted to it now, he wanted to see more of it.

"I have a faint idea of how this bonding is going to work. After tonight, I want to slow down. I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me. I know it sound cliché and all that, but I don't want to spend my life with someone I know nothing about. " Duo said, he was still shaking, his nerves still getting the better of him.

"We have the rest of eternity to get to know each other." Heero said moving closer to Duo. His thirst was coming, he could feel it, he needed to do this soon. His teeth were starting to ach for Duo's blood. For the bond.

"I know that…but I don't want to spend three hundred years trying to learn what you are really like." Duo pointed out.

"I promise Duo." Heero said his eyes moving to Duo's neck. "That we will spend time getting to know each other. That we will take things slow." Heero said, licking his lips. Duo knew he had Heero then.

"One more thing." Duo said. Heero literally groan in displeasure.

"Yes." He almost growled.

"If you ever put me in a dungeon like that again, I swear to the god humans worship that I will rip your throat out myself." Duo threatened, his voice dark, and his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. That caused Heero to smile, that was the first time he had seen Duo look so…dark.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Heero asked, his lips almost to Duo's neck now. Duo swallowed hard again.

"Yes." He finally got out. "Yes, Heero I will bond with you." That was all he needed. Duo soon found himself pinned to the bed. Heero kissed the claimed mark on this side of his neck, licked it, then sank his teeth in. Duo winced slightly, then melted, his body relaxing into the bite.

Duo took a deep breath, and making a mental jump, decided to try and enjoy this to it's fullest. He moved his head so that Heero could be more comfortable. Heero also shifted so that his neck and exposed to Duo. Duo took a moment to set the cup that Heero had handed him, on the table next to the bed. His eyes never leaving Heero's neck. Licking his lips, and his teeth, Duo could feel the pain of the thirst coming to him. He could see Heero's blood, hear it, and almost taste it. Duo's eyes dilated and he bit down into Heero's neck, soon the rich blood was flowing into his mouth.

Duo moaned in pleasure around Heero's neck, his arms wrapping around Heero's shoulders. Heero's hands started moving, roaming Duo's body. They ran down his sides and up, under his tight shirt. They brushed over Duo's nipples softly. Then Heero pinched them lightly. Duo gasped and his eyes closed in pleasure. Heero's hands played with Duo's nipples for a few minutes, working them until they were hard, them roamed lower down his body, lightly brushing over Duo's stomach, which fluttered in response.

The whole times, Heero drank Duo's blood, replace the blood in his body from the blood that was being removed by Duo. Their blood mixing.

Heero's hands roamed further down Duo's body, pulling his pants with him as he went. Duo lifted his legs, making it easier for Heero to remove the garments. Duo moaned out around Heero's neck, when Heero grabbed his man hood tightly. His breathing had quickened and his own hands roamed down Heero's sides. He felt one of Heero's lubricated fingers press into his rear. He arched his back, moaning again. After a few movements, a second finger was added. Duo winced slightly, before relaxing. When the third finger was added, Duo winced again. Heero moved it in and out a few times before removing his fingers all together. Duo whimpered around Heero and wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders again, holding himself closer to the Vampire.

Heero shifted, lifting Duo's legs slightly and positions himself between them. Never loosing Duo's neck. He remained drinking Duo's blood, and Duo continued to drink his. He slowly pushed into Duo, who in turn winced and arched his back. Once Heero was fully in he waited. Soon Duo relaxed around him and moaned. Heero pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into Duo and hitting a special spot that made Duo moan loudly. Heero smirked around Duo's neck and did it again. This time his hand following the motion around Duo's cock.

Soon Heero was thrusting into Duo, fast, and hard. Duo was withering and moaning under Heero his lips still on Heero's neck.

It happened all at once. Heero came inside Duo, causing Duo to cum in his hand and between them. Duo felt his heart stop for one split second, then start again, this time in tune with Heero's. He could feel there hearts beating at the same time, as if both hearts where in his chest. They both let go of each others necks then. Heero brought his lips to Duo's and thrust his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo willing took Heero into his mouth and their tongue spared for dominance, which Heero took.

Heero pulled away from Duo's mouth, their lips touching slightly as he spoke. "You were wonderful." Heero said, kissing Duo's lips again. Duo looked up at Heero, and smiled a bit.

"I can feel you." Duo said. Heero pulled out of him and moved to lay next to Duo. "No I mean I can feel your heart betting in my chest." Duo said, Heero smiled.

"I know. Soon you'll be able to feel me in your mind as well." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero. He sighed, sat up and went for his pants. He pulled them back on before his eyes fell on the cup Heero had brought.

"So why did you brink that?' Duo asked crawling back into bed.

"You have to drink it before you fall asleep." Heero said as if it were nothing.

"What is it?" Duo asked picking the cup up and smelling it. "Wine? But it's too dark." Duo added.

"It's dragon blood. It seals the bond forever." Heero said rolling over to his side, facing away from Heero.

"Do you have to drink some?" Duo asked, not sure if he should drink it.

"I already did." Heero said.

"When?" Duo asked. Heero sighed, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Before I came in here." He said, hoping that Duo would let him go to sleep.

"I don't believe you." Duo said. Heero sighed again.

"Just drink it and go to bed." Heero said.

"Fine." Duo snapped, and downed the blood. It was almost sickly sweet. He put the cup down and laid with his back to Heero. "Heero?" He asked.

"Hn?"

"What is your favorite color?" Duo asked.

"What kind of question is that." Heero countered.

"You promised." Duo countered back. Heero sighed.

"If I answer it can I go to sleep?" Heero asked.

"Maybe." Duo said closing his own eyes and smiling.

"Purple." Heero said shortly.

"Purple?" Duo asked.

"Yes, purple, because of your eyes." Heero said honestly.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Because before I meet you, my life was dull, now I can't even sleep. To be honest I don't even know what the hell I have gotten myself into." Heero said shifting slightly, but he smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Bastard." Duo whispered, but he was smiling as he said it, and Heero could hear the smile in his voice. There was a moment of silence before Duo spoke again. "Night, Heero."

"Hmmmm…night….Duo." Heero said, a little uncomfortably. He had never said it to anyone before.

----------------------

Wufei slipped passed the main building of the house. He was almost there, he had almost cursed himself into a mental hospital at being trapped in the house of the enemies all night. He had made it out of Zechs' and Trieze's room with no problem. But soon found himself hiding under the stairs to avoid detection. He reminded himself over and over to thank Heero for teaching him to hide his scent, and sound away from Vampires.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, slamming and pinning him to the wall. Wufei struggled against the figure pinning him.

"Have fun spying Slayer?" Wufei froze. Trieze was pinning him. He then struggled harder.

"You bastard let me go." Wufei growled out.

"Not when I have an opportunity to spy on Heero." Trieze said and bite into Wufei's neck. Wufei cried out in pain, and struggled more, his struggles slowed until they finally stopped. Wufei went limp in Trieze's arms. "I've always wanted a pet dragon." Trieze said happily.

------------------------

Bwahahahahahahaha, am I still evil or what? Review please, you have all been great, thank you so much for reviewing.


	11. Moonlight

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: chatter that's about it.

Chapter Eleven: Moonlight

Heero was the first to wake the next night. He woke earlier then he normally would have, feeling a soft weight on his chest. His eyes opened and he looked down to see Duo curled up around him, his head resting on Heero's chest, and one arm wrapped around Heero's waist. Duo's eyes were closed in his peaceful slumber and Heero felt that he didn't have the heart to wake Duo. After all Duo was his now, they had all the time in the world. Heero brought a hand up and lightly brushed the hair out of Duo's face.

"So beautiful." He whispered. 'I will protect you Duo.' Heero thought. He would never let arm come the this being in his bed. This being whose blood flowed through his veins. Whose heart he could feel beating in his chest. Heero brushed Duo's cheek with his finger tips again, watching as Duo's violet eyes fluttered open. Duo blinked a few times and looked around. Realization came to him and he sat up quickly. Heero covered the pain he felt at Duo's actions and sat up as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Duo said and moved to stand. Heero followed him and removed the Chain around Duo's wrist. "Heero?" Duo asked.

"I promised, didn't I?" Heero said. Duo smiled and rubbed his wrist a bit.

"I didn't expect you to keep your promise." Duo said silently.

"I won't lie to you Duo. I haven't lied to you so far, have I?" Heero asked, removing his night shirt and changing into more appropriate cloths for seeing people in.

"No…no you have not." Duo said and fidgeted a bit. "So do I change into something else?" He asked.

"You don't have to. You can roam the castle if you wish, or the grounds outside. There is a large bathing room, four doors down to your right, if you decide to wash up. Just don't go past the castle's outer wall." Heero said, pulling on a pair of boots.

"Okay." Duo said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable about having free run of Heero's castle. After all he knew what to do when he was trapped in the room. Sit and wait, but now he could go anywhere. "Will you be going with me?" He asked.

"No. I have things I must attend to." Heero said. He stood and pulled Duo into a hug, who stiffened for a few minutes before returning the embrace. "I made promises Duo, I intent to keep them." He whispered into his ear. He pulled back and placed his lips over Duo's. Duo responded, kissing Heero back. It was a simple kiss, nothing involving spit. When they pulled away Heero smiled. "I think that was the first time, you didn't have to think before touching me." He said.

"Sorry." Duo said. "It's just a little difficult to come to terms with this." Duo said honesty. Heero closed his eyes and nodded.

"You will one day Duo." He said and headed out the door. Duo sighed and watched him go. Once the door was closed he feel to his knees on the floor and buried his face in his hands, sobbing into them, letting everything he had held in go. It was final. Everything he had known and loved, it was not to be his any more. The fact that he had made Heero promise to see his family, it was just to see if Heero would. Duo couldn't face his family like this.

After a few moment, Duo took in a few shuddering breaths and got to his feet. He need to get a little fresh air. Needed to be outside for a bit.

Duo left the room and started down the hall. Not knowing where he was going, but not caring either. He needed to move, needed the air.

Heero's castle, was not much different then his room. It was dark, built from dark gray stone, and decorated with even darker tapestries. Statues lined the wall, small statues of mystical creatures and some humans that had given a name to a new breed of Human, slayers. It wasn't a bad look, it was just a little spooky. It also felt so lonely. No one walked the halls, no one played music, no one talked, no one did anything. It was empty of life all together.

Duo was starting to get a little unnerved when he found the gardens and sighed in relief. He stepped outside quickly and made his way into the middle of the garden where a large fountain stood. The fountain was cracked and covered in moss. Millions of flowers bloomed around it, vines climbing up the fountain, which Duo realized was topped off with a large statue of a demon….no a vampire…A huge beast that looked human, but giant bat like wings protruded from it's back, stretched out to their full length. The vampires head was thrown back, his mouth open with large fangs, his hands where up in a fighting position, one holding a large sword, the handle looked like a wing that curled around the vampires fingers, his other held a shield that was carved with feathers in a mystical pattern. Vines and flowers covered most of the statue, making the effect of the Vampire being chained to the earth. Forever trapped here…alone.

--------------------

Heero stood by the window in the study, Trowa stood next to him, looking out the window up at the near full moon.

"This isn't like him." Heero said his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're right, he is usually back within a day or so." Trowa said. "I don't like this, did he say where we was going?"

"Yes, I sent him to keep an eye on Trieze and Zechs. But he usually checks in every night." Heero said growling and turning away from the window.

"If he was caught by Trieze we could have some problems." Trowa said moving to sit in one of the large chairs, though he looked uneasy.

"No, his mind cannot be over taken. They will have to kill him to get him to cooperate with them. And he'll be a useless pile of rotting bones if that happens." Heero said.

"Do they know what he is?" Trowa asked.

"Possible. He smells of it, if you get too close to him. I taught him to hide his scent, his blood flow, and his heart beat. But I have no doubt that if Trieze tastes his blood he will know what Wufei is." Heero said.

"If Trieze drinks Wufei's blood, they will be bonded for life." Trowa said.

"Not if our dragon kills Trieze himself." Heero said with a smirk. "If Wufei was caught by Trieze, then it may be a good thing after all." Heero added.

"What about you Heero. You seem more lively today. I'm guessing everything went well last night." Trowa said. Heero gave Trowa a genuine smile that cause Trowa's eye brows to lift.

"I feel…happy…I think. I know that Duo isn't comfortable with the arrangement yet, but he is slowly moving into it." Heero said. "I shouldn't leave him alone for to long." Heero said and headed for the door.

"Heero, just be gentle." Trowa reminded him. Heero grunted an answer and left the room. "Now to go find my little Desert sprite." Trowa said and got to his feet.

----------------------

Heero walked down the hall and too the garden where he felt that Duo was. He slowed down and stopped in the door way, looking out over the fountain that rested in the middle of the garden. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Duo was sitting on the fountain's edge, a very large black bird perched on his knee with Duo petting it. The bird had six red eyes and blinked unevenly at Duo, who laughed in response. But that wasn't what had Heero frozen in his place. The near full moon bathed Duo in a pale eerie light, making his skin have a soft glow to it. His hair was loose and fell behind him like a liquid chestnut waterfall. He looked stunning in the moon light. Duo suddenly stopped laughing, but he continued to smile.

"W-why don't you come out and join us Heero?" Duo asked not looking over at Heero but kept his eyes focused on the large bird. Heero smiled and walked out into the garden , he took a seat next to Duo and wrapped his arm around the slim elf turned vampires waist, reaching out to stroke the bird.

"You're not afraid of this creature?" Heero asked.

"No, should I?" Duo asked, he moved slightly into Heero's embrace, Heero didn't miss the action and smiled a bit.

"No you shouldn't, but most people are." Heero said. "What is yours Duo?" Heero asked. Duo looked up at him confused.

"My what?" Duo asked.

"What is your favorite color?" Heero asked. Duo smiled.

"Blue, because of the sky, it makes me feel like I can fly at times, sitting on my balcony, or in a tree and just starring into the blue, the wind in my hair." Duo said.

"You like birds and dragons then?" Heero asked. Duo's smile widened.

"Yeah." He said with a small blush. "What are you favorite animals Heero?" Duo asked.

"This here, the Mulk." Heero said. "It's like the Grim, but in bird form." Heero explained. Duo nodded, and the bird finally took off into the sky. Heero took that chance to bring Duo's lips into a gentle kiss. Duo leaned into the kiss, making Heero extremely happy.

---------------

Yeay another chapter.


	12. Fighting

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Angst, violence, groping, kissing, argueing, dragons, and………SAP!!!! Oh god not SAP but it's so STICKY!!!!!!!!! VERY MEAN HEERO IN THIS CHAPIE

Authors Note: Just to let my readers know, I want to build up a good enough relationship between Heero and Duo before Trieze and Zechs step in to try and ruin it.

Chapter Twelve: Fight

Duo eyes fluttered open. He felt extremely tired and blinked around the room. He could see a small amount of sunlight coming through the dark curtains and sat up in confusion. Why had he woken up so early…or during the day for that matter. Then the whimper reached his ears and he looked down at Heero, whose face was stressed in his nightmares, his hands clutching the sheets. Duo's eyes softened.

Duo leaned down over Heero, and pressed his lips to Heero's gently. Resting his chest on Heero's he buried his head in Heero's neck, kissing the skin there. "Shhh, Heero." Duo whispered in Heero's ear. Duo's eyes widened when Heero shifted, turning on his side and taking Duo with him. Duo now laid pressed up against Heero, Heero burring his face in Duo's neck, nuzzling the claim mark, his arms wrapped tightly around Duo's body.

"Duo…stay…please." Heero mumbled still in his sleep. Duo smiled softly and cuddled into Heero, his hands resting on Heero's chest, since he couldn't move his arms to wrap them around Heero.

"I'll stay, Heero." Duo whispered.

-----------------------

Heero woke up, rather abruptly that night. His eyes falling on the sleeping Duo in his arms and he smiled. Duo looked so innocent, sleeping there in his arms, like an angel he caught right out of the sky. He kissed Duo's forehead and watched as Duo's eyes fluttered open to look straight at him. He felt his heart skip a beat when Duo smiled and him and snuggled closer.

"What brought on this change of heart?" Heero asked. "Yesterday you apologized or waking up cuddled with me." Heero said with a smile. Duo blushed slightly and looked away from Heero. He didn't know if he should tell Heero that he had woken to Heero having a nightmare.

"Well if I am going to be here with you for eternity, I don't want to spend it having a grudge against you. I want to make the best of it." Duo said. Duo was about to get up and stretched but Heero stopped him by pinning him to the bed and kissing him on the lips, thrusting his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo allowed the access and ran his own tongue over Heero's. Duo moaned into the kiss, and he felt the shift in Heero's body, and he smirked mentally. He had full control of this situation…for now.

Mentally taking a deep breath he ran his hand down Heero's chest, down his stomach, and into his pants, he was about to grip Heero's cock, when Heero's hand pulled his hand out.

"I don't think so. I need to take care of a few things before we…." Heero got out of the bed, and Duo sighed. It had taken everything he had to take the initiative to start…but Heero had stopped him. "I'm sorry Duo, I know you are trying. But I have a kingdom to take care of, and I can't do that if I'm….well…"

"I understand Heero." Duo said and got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a bath tonight. I'll be there when….you're ready." He said walking passed Heero. Heero caught his arm and turned him around, pinning him to the wall with his lips on Duo's neck, and one leg pressed up between Duo's legs, rubbing Duo's hard cock. Duo moaned his hands gripping Heero's shirt.

"Don't think that sex is the only reason why I want you here." Heero said. Duo closed his eyes shamefully. "I know I forced myself on you, I know this is difficult for you to accept, but please, don't play with my heart." Heero growled.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advise Heero." Duo whispered, barely able to get it out. Duo tried to push Heero away from him, but Heero jerk a bit, slamming Duo into the wall hard. Duo grunted, and winced slightly when Heero bite into his shoulder a few inches away from his claim mark. "I'm sorry." Duo whispered, understanding that the bite was not meant to be pleasurable. Heero moved against slamming Duo a bite harder into the wall, one hand slipping into Duo's pants. He pulled away from Duo's shoulder and brought his lips to Duo's ear.

"If all you want is this…." Heero said, grabbing Duo's hard cock painfully. "I will be happy to give it to you. But do not smile at me…do not give me false hope, that maybe someday you will actually love me." Heero growled out then pushed Duo away from him, causing Duo to fall to the ground in a heap. Duo hurriedly got his knees and glared at Heero.

"How can I love a monster like you!" He shouted, Heero was at him in a flash, backhanding him and sending him back to the ground. Duo stayed on the ground this time, his hand covering the cheek Heero had hit, eyes blinking back tears. Duo grabbed Duo by the hair and pulled him to his feet. "Stop…that hurts." Duo cried out, his hands out Heero's wrist.

"How dare you fucking say that to me." Heero growled out and forced Duo onto the bed. Duo struggled against him, but Heero had him pinned down easily. "I will teach you to talk to me like that." He growled out. Duo brought his head up, hitting Heero in the face and sending the vampire away from him.

"If you want me to fucking love you, stop treating me like some dirty slave." Duo said. "Last night was nice, and I was starting to like you. I see your eyes sometimes Heero, they are sad-" Heero had Duo pinned roughly to the wall again.

"You don't know….you don't fucking understand. " Heero growled out. He pulled Duo back and slammed him into the wall again. "You never will." He snapped.

"I was trying to." Duo whispered. Heero froze. "I was trying to." Duo repeated, he was shaking, and it was hard to breath in Heero's grip. "Heero….I…." Duo couldn't say it. Not now, not after what Heero had just done. "I hate you." He said instead. Heero's eyes darkened and he allowed Duo to fall to the floor. Duo looked up at Heero through his bangs. Heero was just standing there, his eyes dark, but it was with hurt, and Duo could give a shit less really.

Heero turned and left the room without another word, not knowing what to say, or what to do. He had been so happy when he had woken up. He had found Duo in his arms, Duo had smiled at him. He had only stopped Duo because he wanted to wait until he had more time with Duo. But when Duo invited him to the baths to…Heero couldn't take it. He felt like Duo thought he only wanted him for that reason. Then he had just….Heero froze in the hall and blinked a few time. He had hurt Duo….again…'Why do I hurt him?' He asked himself. He lowered his head and walked down the hall again. He needed to find Trowa.

He didn't know how long he had been looking, but he never found Trowa, instead he found Quatre. The small blond was sitting in the library reading. Heero was about to turn and leave when Quatre spoke.

"Why don't you come and sit down Heero." He said kindly.

"I don't want to disturb you." Heero said. Quatre made a face and smiled at Heero.

"No, no, I was waiting for you actually." Quatre said, Heero sighed and sat down across from Quatre. "You're, sad, and hurt….alone." Quatre said Heero looked at him shocked.

"How do you know that?' He asked.

"Easy, though you physically hide your emotions quiet good, you're eyes are the window to your soul. You got into an argument with Duo?" Quatre asked, Heero nodded.

"I don't know what to do. It seems that Duo was starting to like me…so he says anyway, but after this I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again." Heero said, not knowing why he could open up to the sprite turned Vampire before him.

"Did you try apologizing?" Quatre asked.

"No…but how do I apologize for hurting him?" Heero asked, distress in his eyes.

"How did you hurt him?" Quatre asked setting his book aside and giving Heero his full attention.

"Physically, I hit him, slammed him into the wall a bit, and I bit him, hard, on the shoulder." Heero said.

"Give him a gift, then say sorry. He will forgive you over time." Quatre said with a soft smile.

"But, what would I give him. I don't know what he likes." Heero said.

"Surely you know something about him?" Quatre asked a little worried. Heero smiled softly, remembering there conversation last night.

"I have an idea." Heero said and left. Quatre smiled and watched him go.

"I want to see them make it." Quatre turned to see Trowa stepping out from the shadows.

"Me too." Quatre said with a smile at his love. Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre's lips lightly.

-----------------------------

Wufei's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He was in a well decorated room, and by well, he meant full. The room was covered in cages, chains, shackles, and weapons stained with blood. Wufei's eyes widened and he tried to move but found himself chained to a table.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake." Trieze said.

"Trieze, you bastard, let me…no." Wufei whispered, felling the second heart beating in his chest. "You drank my blood you son of a bitch!" Wufei screamed and struggled to get free.

"You see this Wufei?" Trieze asked. Wufei eyed to blue potion. "This will make you more accepting of our bond." Trieze said. Wufei swallowed hard and tried to get away. Trieze grabbed Wufei's cheeks and forced and Chinese Dragon to drink the vial tasting liquid. He took a step back and released the chains around Wufei's body. Wufei stepped from the table clutching his stomach, as his body transformed into his true dragon form. Trieze smirked at his new pet, who now coward before him. "Very good." He said.

-----------------------------

Duo sank into the pool of hot water, wondering idly why anyone would need to bath in a tub that size, but the water felt nice and his bruise body. After a few moments of soaking Duo's thought turned to Heero.

'Why did he get so mad at me?' Duo thought. 'I just wanted to…I just wanting to give myself to him willingly, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just wanted to let him now that I accept this…I still do.' Duo though in defeat, his shoulders dropping and his eyes closing.

"He just wasn't use to it." Duo's head shot up to see a tall man, half his face covered with his hair. Duo blushed at his state of undressed and looked away from him. "You sure are modest for an elf. I thought your people bath together." Trowa said.

"We do, family. The clan is your family, we don't mind, I don't know you." Duo said, still not looking at the man.

"Trowa, I'm Heero's youngest brother." Trowa said getting into the large tub. Duo looked up at him.

"Brother, you don't look like him…you look like a Wood Sprit." Duo said.

"I am that as well as vampire. Dracula liked women it would seem. I am last child he had, my mothers clan found out about the union and well…lets just say wood wasn't fathers favorite." Duo nodded in understanding.

"What did you mean by Heero not being use to it?" Duo asked.

"Well I felt what happened. Me and Heero are mentally connected, along with our other brothers and sisters, the affection you meant to be showing him…well he didn't know that that was what you were trying to do. Heero is not use to affection. He told me how father was abusive to say the least. His own form of affection can be quiet painful at times." Trowa explained.

"So I shouldn't try anymore." Duo asked, dejectedly.

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying. You'll need to keep trying to get him to understand, and I understand how you can be made at him for lashing out. Hell I would be furious myself. But you have to understand that he doesn't understand completely. He's been alone for so long, he doesn't know how to give affection. I've been trying to help him get along with you better, but during the full moon, we are all a little harder to get along with." Duo smiled at that. It was true. During the full moon all mystical creatures, whether they be good or bad, experienced some form of crankiness towards the full moon. Elves released with crankiness with song and dance, turning there problems into pleasure.

"It's still going to cost him to make up for it." Duo said rubbing his shoulder.

"Just don't charge him to much, Duo, he may not understand the reason behind him." Trowa said. "Well I have a little blond Sprite to go see, so if you have any questions of need help, just come look for us, well help." Trowa said and sank into the water. Duo was surprised to see that Trowa could disappeared into the shadows under water. He would need to learn how to do that.

-------------------------

It was almost sunrise when Heero returned to their room, finding Duo brushing out his hair.

"Duo?" Heero asked. Duo didn't stop brushing, but Heero say his body stiffen. And sighed they had taken a step back, and it was all his fault. "I brought you a gift." Heero said. Duo turned to looked at him. Heero opened his hands to let Duo see what he had brought. A very small blue dragon was curled up in his palm. Duo smiled.

"A dragon, but how did you catch one?" Duo asked.

"I didn't have to catch him. His mother lives in the castles basement, as a trade for a free home she gave me one of her new hatchling, though I had to make a promise from you to her." Heero said. Duo looked up at him.

"What kind of promise?" He asked.

"That you will take care of him. She has hundreds of babies, but she still loves them all. She just wants to make sure that no harm will come to this one." He said.

"I promise." Duo said, taking the small scaly body into his hands, surprised that the dragons started out so small. The dragon lifted it's head and chirped at Duo. "I'm going to name him Gami." Duo said.

"Duo…I'm-" Duo placed a finger over Heero's lips.

"Don't." Duo said, Heero looked confused. "Look, what you did was wrong, again. But, again, I'm willing to forget about it. But I want you to make me another promise." Duo said, getting a wonderful idea.

"Yes, Duo?" Heero asked.

"Next time, when I try to willingly give myself or something to you, accept it for what it is, not for what you think it might be. And if you don't know what it is, then ask." Duo said. Heero smiled and nodded.

"Duo?" He asked.

"Yes?" Duo asked back, placing Gami on his pillow.

"Can I kiss you?" Heero asked, which shocked Duo. Heero had asked his permission. Duo was tempted to say no, to see if Heero would respect his choice.

"Yes Heero, you can." Duo said, leaning into Heero and kissing him. What the hell, he didn't lie to Heero before when he said that he was starting to like him.

"Duo?" Heero asked again, once they pulled away.

"Yes, Heero?" Duo asked back.

"Duo you really hate me?" Heero asked, Duo's eyes softened again.

"No, Heero, I don't." Duo said with a smile. Heero smiled back and pulled Duo into another kiss. Gami chirped happily from the bed.

-------------

Yucky…sap….I got sap all over my fingers….awwww well….a little evil drama will clear that right up, bwahahahahahahahahahahaha. The bitch…..I mean Relena is in the next chapter, be prepared to have your bashing rackets ready. bwahahahaha


	13. Queen

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Relena Bashing, Relena beating, Relena stepping on Relena, Relena's head blowing up with pink goop, lol just kidding. Language AU Vampires and another teaspoon of sap, lol.

Chapter Thirteen: Queen

Two weeks passed and little happened in the lives of Duo and Quatre. Duo found that he had a real knack for taking care of the garden. Though he never had the heart, so he told himself, to touch the statue and the fountain under it. The rose vines that looked like they kept the vampire to the earth where blooming and it made the entire scene look eerie. Duo found himself starring at it for a few minutes every time he was out in the gardens. It was hard for him to ignore it.

Quatre found himself helping Duo in the garden, though he didn't like the planting and the trimming of branches, he would help with some of the watering, for the most part he just played his violin for Duo. The music seemed to help both of them relax and enjoy the nights cool air as winter slowly approached them.

Duo was becoming rather found of Heero. He found himself as much drawn to watching Heero and he was to watching the statue. He figured out in the two weeks that Heero was rather lonely and that the loneliness lead to a bit of violence from time to time. Duo also figured out how to calm that violence in a matter of seconds. His touch. That was all it took. He had found this out one particular night when Heero had received some bad news about the visit of some Vampriss Queen. Heero had gone on a rampage in their room, throwing things and cursing at Duo, calling him names, and throwing a tantrum all together. He had approached Duo, Duo wasn't sure If Heero would kill him then, or use his body, but Duo had taken a deep breath and placed his hand softly on Heero's cheek and kissed him gently. Heero had melted. Duo felt all the anger, the stress, and the loneliness slip away.

From that day on, whenever Heero got into a fit, Duo would kiss him, so gently, with such tenderness, that Heero barely knew how to respond to the touch.

Heero on the other hand was swamped with work. The first three days had been fine. He and Trowa had begun setting up their defenses. They had sent their general out to gather troops. They had placed some defensive spells around the castle, and had decided on more. When the letter arrived that announced that Relena would be coming to visit him, well, Heero had lost it.

He could not find Wufei, confirming his idea that Wufei had been captured by Trieze. And Now Relena was going to be inside his castle. He didn't like the idea of it. Without Wufei their to keep an eye on things while he entertained the little bitch Heero would need to be more careful. Even with Trowa there, the castle was large and Trowa would need assistance watching the whole building.

Another things was that Heero didn't understand why Relena would be coming here, she had a troop, mass quantities of vampires, and recently discovered werewolves on her side. Not to mention the fact that Heero knew Trieze and Zechs were both planning on betraying her once the opportunity arose. Relena was just making a mess of things and Heero was half tempted just to kill her now, but he hoped that once she saw that he had a heart already, that she would leave him be, and he could manage his kingdom while she finally took care of hers. He really did not want to double his duties by killing her and taking over the Sanq. And handing the kingdom over to Zechs or Trieze was suicidal.

Relena would be arriving tonight and Heero was still having a hard time deciding if he should kill her or let her live. He was currently sitting up in one of the window ceils watching and listening to Duo and Quatre below. The two of them where currently picking flowers for Relena's arrival.

"I don't want Quatre anywhere near the wrench." Trowa said. Heero smiled at that.

"And I with Duo, but she needs to see that he is my heart." Heero said.

"Good thing I don't need to show off to anyone." Trowa said with a smirk, looking over Heero's shoulder at the two who were now dancing below. "Duo has come a long way in the two in a half weeks he's been here." Trowa added.

"Yes, he has. I have a feeling he is beginning to like it here. And he has not yet asked to visit his family." Heero said with a smile.

"And you're happy about that?" Trowa asked. Heero looked at him.

"Yes I am. I do not want to take Duo back. If he sees them, and we leave he will want to stay, or he will be depressed when we return." Heero said. "He misses them, I know this, but it is better if he doesn't see them again." Heero said.

"And what if he asks to see them. After all you did make a promise to him. One you are bound to keep, by the blood in your veins." Trowa said.

"Then I will take him." Heero said casually. "I just don't want to see him like that."

"I understand." Trowa said. There was a happy little squeaking sound and a purple dragon landed on Duo's shoulder. Heero smiled.

"He has grown quiet attached to that dragon. Sometimes I think Gami has more of his attention then I get." Heero said, meaning it as a joke. Trowa chuckled and watched the boys continuing with their dancing.

"Sometimes I think the same when it comes to Quatre giving Duo attention." Trowa said with a smirk. It was Heero's turn to chuckle.

"Come we have preparations before her royal bloodsucking pain in ass wench, comes to visit." Heero said through his teeth and walked out of the study, Trowa right behind him.

-----------------

"Miss Relena, we are only about an hour away now." Dorothy said bowing low to Relena, her long blond hair sweeping the ground next to her. Relena's eyes brightened and the she sighed with happiness.

"Think, Dorothy, in an hour I will be with me heart." She said, placing a hand over her chest.

'I hate to ruin your happy moment, my dear, but what about his heart, what should I do about him?" Dorothy asked, looking positively gleeful herself. Relena's smile turned dark.

"You are a werewolf, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do. But make sure you do it when I am with Heero, and do not let him see you. I want all my men within eye sight of Heero. I do not want him to see that you have even attended this visit." Relena said.

"Yes Miss Relena." Dorothy said and disappeared into the shadows. Relena smiled and looked out of her window, seeing a very dark castle looming in the distance.

-----------------

"Duo, I want you and Quatre to stay in the gardens until I call for you. I want to get Relena into a somewhat presentable state of mind." Heero said darkly.

"Is she really that bad Heero?" Duo asked, looking slightly worried.

"I wouldn't put it passed her to plan some sort of attack on you, Quatre, Trowa, anyone to get to me. And because you are the closest to me, I'm putting both Quatre and Trowa here with you." Heero said. "It's not that she is an honestly bad person, it's just her heart lies in the wrong train of thought, she will stop at nothing to have me as her heart." Heero said. Duo nodded. Heero cupped his face and gentle kissed him. Gami chirped happily from Duo's shoulder, flapping his wings behind them. (1)

Heero left and like he had said, Trowa and Quatre stayed behind. Duo pouted and sat on the fountains ledge.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.

"I feel like I'm being babysat." Duo said. Trowa laughed.

"You are." He said. Quatre laughed at that and sat down next to Duo.

"Let's play a game or something keep your mind off the whole babysitting thing." Quatre said with a smile.

"Lets play hide and seek." Duo said with a smile. "It's really the only game we can play in the garden, and there are plenty of places to hide." He added.

"It's a little childish." Trowa said.

"No it's not. Elves do it all the time. It's a way to practice your stealth." Duo pointed out. Trowa thought about that and smiled.

"Anything goes then." He said. Duo nodded.

"Where would the challenge be if we limited ourselves. Though we will put a small limit, maybe a challenge if you will." Duo said.

"What is that?" Quatre asked.

"We have to stay within the garden walls." Duo said. The others nodded. "So whose the first to look….not me!" Duo called out.

"Quatre." Trowa said. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine, go hide little children." He said jokingly.

----------

Yeah next chapter is nothing but drama.

(1) Gami is about the size of a green iguana, five, maybe six feet, that's as big as he gets.


	14. Wolves

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Relena gets hit (lol) Dorothy is a bitch, Kidnapping, fighting, evil villains with sexual and torturous desire, you know the usual.

Chapter Fourteen: Wolves.

Trowa sat up on one of the high ledges, watching Quatre looking for them. It had been almost two hours and he could tell that Quatre was getting frustrated. Trowa had made sure to watch where Duo went to hide. He looked back in that direction and found the braided elf gone. That worried him a bit. He needed to keep an eye on the two, it wouldn't do to loose Duo.

Trowa's position allowed him to see over the garden wall at the entry of the castle. He had seen Relena arrive, and he saw Heero's grim expression and need to make this visit a short one.

Something wet hit Trowa's arm and he looked at it. It was drool, plan and simple. Trowa's head shot, expecting to see Gami, after the dragon had drooled on him many times before, but seeing the blue eyed werewolf was not expecting. Trowa reacted quickly, pulling out his dagger and thrusting it at the werewolf. She blocked it, hitting it from hit hand with her massive paw. Trowa punched the creature in the face, sending her off the ledge he was on. Her claw dug into his shoulder taking him with her.

Trowa and the werewolf crashed to the ground below them. Quatre turned to see the two and rushed towards them. Duo then came out of hiding and also went to help. Trowa saw them coming, and saw the Werewolves eyes light up at the site of Duo. The Werewolf pulled away from Trowa and went after Duo, but Trowa grabbed her leg and pulled her back, must to her annoyance. She turned on him and started biting at him.

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed, getting closer.

"Quatre take Duo and Run, find Heero." Trowa yelled, pushing the Werewolf's head up. Quatre turned to run back towards Duo who had slowed down at Trowa's words.

Trowa took a blow to the head that left him unconscious. The Werewolf turned and charged Quatre.

"Quatre behind you!" Duo yelled. Quatre turned, ducked, and sweep his foot under the Werewolf, sending her to the ground. The Werewolf however recovered quickly and backhanded Quatre, sending him into the wall of the fountain. Quatre laid there limp.

Duo jumped onto the werewolf's back, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. This was infuriating since she couldn't reach him there. The Werewolf tried to breath, tried to get Duo off her back. Seeing the castle wall near by she backed up quickly and slammed herself against it, Duo caught between her and the wall. Duo slide down the wall trying to catch the breath that was forced from him. The Werewolf turned on him and grabbed him, Duo fought against her, tried to kick her, tried to punch her. He concentrated on vines, but the Werewolf would just wrap them away. Duo was too panicked to try anything else.

Then there was a chirping. Duo's eyes searched for his dragon, but couldn't see him.

"Gami, find Heero." He said, hoping that the creature would understand him. Duo's world went black and he slumped in the creatures arms. The Werewolf turned to find the dragon she had heard but it was gone. She quickly made her leave, Duo in her arms.

-----------------------

"Relena, I have told you for the millionth time in that last hour in a half, I will not be your heart. I have my own, he holds me heart and I his. That is how it will be, you need to understand this and get back to your own kingdom and rule it like a dignified Queen." Heero said, his hands in fist, and trying desperately not to hurt Relena. This was a difficult task.

"But Heero, please, we are of the same blood. We come form two very powerful Vampire ancestors, and it is only right for us to be together." Relena tried.

"I do not care for you." Heero said through his teeth.

"Please, Heero, your current choice of heart is week. I have seen him. Heard of him. He's the youngest of the royal elf family, has not even developed proper magical abilities yet. He could not protect your heart if he tried." Relena said. That was what broke Heero. He slapped her. Plan and simple. Across her check, turning her head, and with a satisfying smack of skin on skin.

"Don't you dare talk of Duo this way in this castle." Heero said. He was about to go on but Gami came zooming into the room and straight at Heero. Heero caught the small dragon and looked shocked. "Gami, why aren't you with Duo?" He asked. The little dragon started chirping loudly and pulling at Heero's cloths.

Heero didn't hesitate, he ran from the room, heading for the gardens. Relena didn't stop him. She knew that Duo would not be there when Heero got there. No, instead she headed in the other direction, leaving Heero's castle, giving him time to calm down. Then she would be there to comfort him. To pick up the pieces.

Heero ran into the gardens and frantically looked around. He couldn't hear him, couldn't see him, couldn't feel him. Duo's mind was blocked from his, a sign of forced unconsciousness or death, which Heero prayed was the first. But what scared Heero close to death was he couldn't feel Duo heart beat. Not necessarily a sign of death, but which meant that Duo was way too far away from him.

Heero spotted Quatre first. Rushing over to the blond he checked to make sure he was okay. Heero lifted his head and checked the small wound there. Quatre jerked awake and looked around. Seeing Heero, he started crying out.

"I tried Heero, but there was a werewolf. She was strong, she got Trowa, and I tried to protect Duo but she was so strong." He sobbed. Heero calmed him and looked for Trowa, spotting his beat brother in the dirt a few feet away. Heero went to him and knelt down next to his unmoving brother.

"Damnit." Heero snapped out, slamming his fist into the ground. He picked Trowa's battered body up and carried him into the castle. He needed to talk to a little queen that would probably loose her life before she left the castle. Finding Relena gone, however, did nothing to help Heero's mood.

--------------------

Dorothy placed the unconscious body of Duo on the large table in Trieze Kushrenada secret room. Trieze smiled at the beautiful creature laying there.

"Glade to see you didn't hurt him badly, Dorothy." Trieze said. Dorothy sneered at him. Trieze was gently running his figures along Duo's arm, down his side. "He will be lovely." Trieze said with a smile that only promised bad things for Duo in the near future.

"Relena thinks that Duo is dead." Dorothy said. Trieze nodded. He lifted Duo's arms so that his hands rested near his head and chained them there with heavy chains, chains forged to keep all creatures, vampires, elves, fairies, werewolves, and more weak of any power, and vulnerable to any magic.

"Oh I plan to never allow this beauty out of this room." Trieze said. He chained Duo's waist to the table next. "Once I am done with him he will have no memory of Heero, no memory of his past life. Only me and what I am to him. His master." Trieze said with a smile.

"Don't you have a pet dragon, why do you need an elf too. Not to mention the fact that Duo is bonded to Heero, he will not survive long without Heero's blood. " Dorothy Said.

"That is something only I and Zechs need to know, little wolf. I can take care of Duo, and a vampire never tells a werewolf there entire plan." Trieze said. Dorothy growled and left as Trieze chained Duo's ankles to the table.

-------------------

Bwhahahahahhahahahaaaaaa (cough cough) Um, just as a warning, there is a lot to come. And if you can't watch torture stop reading now. Lol. But if you're into that kind of thing, well all means read read read….and review….I feed off your reviews….I love them….LMAO…..more more more….just kidding. Anyway sorry I ended there, I do have a fetish of interesting cliff hangers. :D


	15. Feelings

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Torture (That pretty much sums it all up) language

Chapter Fifteen: Feelings

Duo woke to something cold and hard lying under his naked body. He tried to move but found that his wrists and ankles were tied to the table he was on, along with his neck and hips. He could barely move without digging the straps into his skin. In panic he tried to look around, but he could only see the tips of some furniture in the distance, and the dark red walls. There were no windows, and if he had to guess he would say a dungeon. He had no idea where he was…that female werewolf. She had her eyes set on him all the time, which meant that Heero was in danger.

Duo started to struggle. He didn't care that the straps where cutting into him, all he knew was that he had to get out of there. He had to get back to Heero. He tried not to make a sound, he didn't want to alert the she wolf or whom ever had him now that he was awake. Though he soon found out that he didn't need to worry for the person who had him in there clutches entered the room and came into view. Duo stopped struggling and glared at the man.

"I see that you are awake. That is a good thing." The ginger haired man said with a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Duo asked, though he doubted that the man would answer his questions. After all he was the prisoner.

"My name is Trieze Kushrenada. I am your master." The ginger haired man said. He gentle ran his fingers across Duo's cheek. Duo felt a small burning sensation and turned his head away from the offending mans hand.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I only call…Heero…my master." Duo said, and for the first time sense he came to live with Heero he could truly believe that. And more then anything he liked it. In fact he loved it.

"I can change that." Trieze said with a smile. "First I will take away your sight, only allowing you to see me."

"No you can't do that." Duo said feeling the panic taking over his nerves.

"Then your hearing, you will only hear my voice." Trieze said, fingering Duo's pointed ears.

"No!" Duo yelled struggling against the bonds.

"Then your sense of feeling. You will only feel me." Trieze said, running a hand down Duo's chest. Duo squeeze his eyes shut, there was a burning there that was painful and almost un bearable.

"No stop." Duo cried out. The pain was too much. If this was how Trieze's touch was going to be he knew he wouldn't last long.

"I will let you keep for voice, so that Heero can hear what he lost." Trieze said with a cruel smile. He cupped Duo's face and leaned down to kiss him. Tears leaked from Duo's closed eye lids and he desperately wished that he was home…with Heero.

Trieze smiled at Duo's distress and left the room. "Make good of your vision tonight, for tomorrow I will be the only thing you see." He said, slamming the door closed. Duo sobbed into the empty room, trying frantically to get free. Tugging and jerking at the straps. But nothing worked, and he new that if Heero didn't find him first, then he wouldn't ever get away. He was too young to use his powers to their fullest abilities, and he desperately wished he was older.

----------(Heero)---------

Heero was sitting on the window seal of his study, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He felt the exact moment that Duo had woken up. He could feel his loves heart beating quickly. Duo was scared he could feel it. He didn't want to feel Duo scared like this. He could feel a slight tugging on his waist, wrists, ankles and neck. That allowed Heero to know that Duo was tied down.

Heero froze, Duo had stopped struggling, just as Trowa had entered the study.

"There is no scent of who had taken him. I have our wolves looking." Heero held up his hand and Trowa stopped talking.

---I see that you are awake. That is a good thing.---

"I know this voice." Heero said with a growl. He heard a long pause, Duo was probably talking.

---My name is Trieze Kushrenada. I am your master.--- Heero was on his feet with a growl then suddenly clutched his cheek, eyes closed tightly in pain. Trowa went to him.

"What's wrong.?" He asked.

"Damn that bastard, the mother fucking piece of shit is touching what belongs to me!!" Heero yelled. Pushing Trowa away from him with enough force to send Trowa to his back.

Heero froze. Love. He felt it. The most pure form of love he had ever felt from Duo and it was directed at him. Heero clutched his heart and smiled. Duo actually loved him…wanted him…cared for him.

---I can change that. First I will take away your sight, only allowing you to see me.---

"No." Heero breathed out looking around frantically, his mind trying to find a reasonable plan to get Duo out of this. Duo was scared again he could feel it. His heart was pounding painfully.

---Then your hearing, you will only hear my voice.---

Heero winced and covered his ears in pain. Trieze was touching Duo again. Those dirty hands were all over his love.

---Then your sense of feeling. You will only feel me.---

Heero fell to his knees clutching his chest. It felt like a heart attack. And the burning sensation was running down his chest.

"Oh god….Stop…get your hands off him! You fucking bastard." Heero cried out in pain. He was pulling at his cloths, trying to get the pain to go away. "I will fucking kill you." He threatened and fell to his back out cold. Trowa went to him with sad eyes and picked him up off the ground.

Quatre spotted Trowa entering Heero's room caring him.

"What happen?" He asked worriedly.

"Duo…when a foe touches our heart then we feel nothing but pain. Duo is in the hands of a very dangerous man, and Heero felt it." Trowa said.

"What are we going to do?" Quatre asked.

"Elves." Heero whispered, hand still clutching his chest.

-------------

Sorry for short chapter, but I've been so busy this month. I hadn't forgotten about my story, and for a while I couldn't log onto I don't know why. But know I can. Longer Chapter to come. And let me know if you think the Elves will help Heero, Mwahahahaha only I know the answer. And it may not be good news.


	16. Sight

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Torture, almost NCS more like molesting, Language, and an argument to blow the world up.

Chapter Sixteen: Sight

Duo hadn't slept much that day. He worked himself into exhaustion trying to get free, and had fallen asleep for a little over an hour, but the though that Trieze may come in while he was sleeping kept him away after that. He just wanted to go home, just wanted to curl up in Heero's arms and sleep. The door creaked open and Duo flinched. Tugging at his restraints.

"I see you are awake." Trieze said.

"Obviously." Duo spat out. Duo earned a slap across the face that split his lip, the burning sensation left after the slap was worse then it would have been normally.

"You do not talk to your master like that." Trieze said with a smirk.

"Take me to my master and I wo-" Another slap and a deeper burning sensation.

"Maybe a should slap you more often. You are cute with red cheeks." Trieze said, that smirk still in place. Duo glared at him. "What no smart ass remark?" Trieze asked.

"Yeah I do, go fuck yourself." Duo spat out. He had had enough. He was done being weak because others had control over him. First it was his parents, telling him when to do his classes, when to practice his magic. Then it was Heero, taking full control of his body and his heart. Now it was Trieze, trying to erase everything he has ever known. Enough was enough. But the remark caused Trieze to grip Duo's chin with bruising force. Duo felt as though he was having a hard attack, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I will teach you." Trieze said. Duo opened one eye so that maybe he could try to glare at Trieze. But both eyes shot open and his mouth opened slightly in severe pain as Trieze pushed a finger into his rear. His heart felt like it was bursting over and over again.

"NO! STOP!" Duo screamed. Trieze pulled his finger out and Duo calmed a bit. Trieze smiled down at him.

"Like that did we?" He asked, his grip still on Duo's chin. Trieze brought his pinky to his mouth and bit into it, causing it to bleed. "I think you need to learn your lesson." He held it over Duo's right eye, Duo watched in pure horror as the blood dripped, He tried to blink but the blood managed to get into his eyes. He blinked rapidly for several minutes before he started screaming again.

It felt like his eye was on fire. His vision was fading from his right eye and quickly. He tugged at the restraints. The thick material digging into his skin and drawing blood and he fought desperately. His screams were become hoarse and when the burning subsided slowly, Trieze dripped blood into his left eye, starting the pain up all over again. Blood trailed down Duo's cheeks in stead of tears. And his voice finally gave way and became a silent scream of pain.

Trieze let Duo's chin go and untied him. Gripping the elf turned vampires hair in a tight fist he dragged him into an empty room and tossed him into the wall. Duo slumped to the floor rubbing at his eyes desperate to stop the pain there.

Trieze left Duo without another word. And if Duo could see he would find that Trieze had left the door open, so that sound could still reach Duo, yet Duo would not be able to find the door, for you needed sight to do that. If he felt along the wall he would not find an opening. This was torture, this was meant to break him. To send him over the wall of sanity and into the hands of Trieze.

"Help me Heero." Duo whispered, for that was as loud as his voice could get.

----------

Heero sat awake in his room, sitting on the window seal and watching the day go by. The only thing that gave him comfort was that Trieze was still young, which meant he could not function during the day. Heero felt tired, but he could still think, still move, and he could most defiantly plan. He had scent his trusted Wizards G and J to retrieve the head of the Eilaer Elves. After a long discussion not to bring back just the heads but the people themselves…alive, the wizards had left. To Heero they looked slightly disappointed, but Heero knew they would not disobey him.

At noon the Elves came. Heero greeted them in the main hall.

"We don't want formalities." King Maxwell sneered. "I want my son back."

"Your son was happy here."

"He will never be happy here."

"Well he can never be a day walker again."

"Because of you."

"I did what I had to."

"Yeah you took him instead of wooing him."

"Time was limited."

"My temper is limited."

"So is my hospitality." Heero and Tharaes where nose to nose, only Tharaes was a good foot taller then Heero and looked rather silly doing this.

"Father stop." Solo ordered pushing the two apart. "You said Duo was happy here, where is he?" Solo asked.

"He was kidnapped." Heero said seriously.

""We already knew he was taken from us…by you." Tharaes said. Solo glared at his father.

"Father shut up." Solo said seriously. "You are not helping the situation."

"Solo don't you dare talk to your father-."

"Tharaes, he is right, you are not listening to what Heero is saying." Vaeria said.

"Does it matter, he took my son from me." Tharaes said.

"It matters if Duo is being tortured." Heero said with a deadly glare. Vaeria paled.

"Was he not being tortured here, forced to do what you wanted him to do?" Tharaes questioned.

"He was, at first, but then we came to an agreement. He was enjoying his life here." Heero said. "And I told him I would give him anything he wished for. Anything at all."

"What happen?" Solo asked.

"About a day ago. I was visited by someone who is rather curelessly ruthless. She sent her werewolves in to kidnap Duo. I believe he is in the hands of Trieze Kushrenada. I need help getting him back. Though I am powerful, with Duo in Trieze's hands, he has power over me." Heero explained, leaving a few fine details out that he felt the elves did not need to know.

"So you want our help to get Duo back for you?" Tharaes asked.

"Yes." Heero said.

"Like bloody hell I will. I will get Duo back and bring him home to Eilaer." Tharaes said.

"He cannot go home to Eilaer, his home is here now." Heero said calmly.

"What do you mean he cannot go home he will come with us."

"If you want him to die then sure. If Duo spends more then a month away from me he will die." Heero explained.

"That cannot be possible…."

"He needs my blood to survive, and I need his." Heero said. "This is a bonding only vampires can do, and it is something that Duo has done willingly." Heero said, it wasn't completely truthful. The elves didn't say anything for almost an hour. They stood there thinking about there son and what they should do. If was Solo who broke the silence.

"Heero I have many friends amongst the elves, and the giants. I will lend you our arrows and spears if it means my brother will return home, whether it be here with you, or at home with us, it makes no difference as long as my brother is alive." Solo said. Heero bowed his head in thanks.

"I know a few dragons, they will help, and the white witches of Siren will help as well." Vaeria said, pulling Heero into a hug. Heero was a little shocked at the affection this woman showed and realized that it was from her that Duo got his loving personality.

"I thank the both of you." All eyes went to Tharaes.

"Well I can't be left out of helping my youngest. I will gather the royal army of Eilaer. We will be back tomorrow evening." Tharaes said. Heero smiled.

"I thought it would be harder to convince you." He said.

"My son's life is in danger, I need no more convincing then that." Tharaes said.

----------

That night Heero found himself in the study planning out their attack. Trowa was just pointing out the weaker points of Trieze's hold when Heero collapsed to the ground clutching his heart and screaming. Trowa went to him.

"Heero breath, you can get through it." Trowa said. Heero's eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grinding.

He screamed out again when pain shot up his lower back. "Oh god he's touching him." Heero cried out. Trowa held onto Heero.

"It'll be over soon Heero." Trowa said, though he had no idea when it would end.

Ten minutes later, Heero was crying out tears of blood as his eyes lost all color and became white pools of nothing. When Heero opened his eyes again, one was violet and the other was blue. He calmed down a bit though he stayed breathing hard.

"Did he stop?" Trowa asked.

"Duo can't see right now, but yes Trieze is gone." Heero said sounding shaken.

---------

:D sorry about the long awaited update, I've been a little busy with work and school. But I am till fully working on this story and don't plan on stopping any time soon.


	17. Hearing

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: More torture, language, and a ton of bad crap, NCS Duo gets a little pay back, but it's short lived.

Chapter Seventeen: Hearing.

Duo sat on the cold floor, his butt, and legs having gone numb hours ago. But he had only lost his sight. Though Duo felt that he was slowly loosing his mind he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He could feel Heero. If he concentrated hard enough he could see Heero. Though it wasn't Heero exactly. It was more like he was seeing from Heero's point of view. He hugged himself smiling slightly at the thought of being linked so deeply with Heero.

But his small amount of happiness was destroyed when his sensitive ears heard Trieze coming. He whimpered slightly and backed away as far as he could get.

"Do not pretend that you have some safety in this room, my little pet." Trieze said stepping into the room.

"Do not pretend that I am your pet." Duo growled out. Wishing desperately that he could see where Trieze was. The vampire was so quiet, that Duo couldn't hear him anymore, and he knew that the vampire was doing it on purpose. Playing with him, toying with his mind. Duo nearly jumped from his skin when Trieze grabbed his chin and forced him to his feet. Duo cried out in pain and tried kicking at Trieze, his hands clasping on Trieze's wrists.

"I do not pretend anything." Trieze growled out.

"Funny, you called me pet…" Duo kicked Trieze between the legs, and hard. He was dropped to the ground in a pile and Trieze fell to his knees groaning in pain. Duo didn't waist a minute of time, he kicked his foot out and connected with Trieze's face, hearing the snap of his nose and the warmth of his blood. Duo got to his feet and felt along the wall to get out of there.

"You little bitch." Trieze said grabbing Duo by the hair and pulling him to the ground. Duo struggled, punching and kicking at the man he couldn't see. He quickly found himself on his stomach with Trieze on top of him. "Your hearing.…gone." Trieze growled and Duo's head was pinned down to the side, and he felt the drops of blood drip into his ears. And he screamed out in pain. Fighting against Trieze.

This time Trieze wouldn't be gentle. Wouldn't play around. Wouldn't give the little brat a benefit of preparation. He slammed into the wiggling body under him. Enjoyed the cries, and the screams, and the pleas for him to stop. He enjoyed the feeling of the tight passage over his cock as the little powerless elf cried for mercy. But he didn't stop. He felt blood mixing with his semen, he still didn't stop. He pounded into the frail body even after his own cock had gone soft.

Duo cried out. But he couldn't hear himself. The pain was far greater then anything he had felt before. He clawed at the ground. He tried to get away. The burning in his chest made his breathing hard.

"HEERO!!!!!" He had screamed the name, he knew he had, but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear himself scream for his love.

Trieze heard the name and pulled away, tossing the worn abused body away from him. "Tomorrow, that damn voice will be gone." He growled and left the room. Duo laid on the floor sobbing and trying to hide himself from the world around himself.

'Please Heero, please' Duo pleaded to himself, wishing that Heero would come for him soon, if he was suppose to live, or die quickly if that as his fate. At this point the didn't know but he pleaded to every god he could think of for his fate to come quickly. He curled up tightly and continued to soob, every part of his body aching.

----------

Heero laid on his bed, thrusting around in pain. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He had been proud, and upset with Duo's mouth. Duo had been brave he knew that, but he was making it worse. Speaking to Trieze like that was only bringing him more pain. Heero knew he could fight the pain himself, but Duo…his little Duo. He didn't know how long Duo would be able to last through such torture. He knew that Trieze wasn't killing him yet, but if Trieze kept this up, Heero knew that he would loose his Duo mentally. Heero heard the mental plea, whether for death or a savior, he wasn't sure if Duo knew exactly which one he truly wanted. That scared Heero the most.

Heero got up weakly and got dressed. His chest was still sore, along with his lower back. But he had to push that aside. He had to get things together and step upon the Castle of Trieze Kushrenada and burn it to the ground. He would torture Trieze for days, until Trieze died of pain and humiliation.

Heero walked out of the room with his head held high and pure anger in his eyes. But there was that part in his heart that continued to send love to Duo. Though he knew Duo couldn't quiet feel their connection yet, he knew that it would help, maybe even a little.

"Heero, the Eilaer King, Tharaes, made his promise true. He has gathered the armies from his kingdom along with the support of Aelyli Demons, the Aedeil Fairies, the Aelai Elves, and the Kelas Elves. They are currently making camp around the kingdom. Some of our people have brought them into their homes with no argument. And of course under stood the rule of no biting or blood sucking." Trowa said smiling at Heero. "Quatre is currently entertaining the kings from each Kingdom in the dinning room."

"Very good, I want to leave as soon as possible. Trieze took his hearing today…and…" Heero's eyes darkened.

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Trowa said. Heero nodded and walked down the hall. His steps echoing in the silence that had grown in the castle.

"I need him back Trowa, and it's not because he is my heart…but because he is my soul and my love." Heero said. Trowa smiled at Heero.

"Heero, I have been with you for years, and I never thought I would hear you say you loved something." Trowa said.

"I love him Trowa, more then anything in the world." Heero whispered and stepped into the dinning room.

-----------------------

The meeting between the kingdoms went well. There was a lot of dispute to get out. Mostly from the kingdoms against Heero. Heero had to explain over and over again why Vampires needed blood to survive, but could survive one, there heart, and after they found their heart wouldn't need to hunt others for blood. The only problem with this was that it could take a vampire a long time to find that one person. So to make it easier on them all, Heero agreed to hunt only mortals and animals for blood source, he knew his kingdom was going to protest this fact, for Mortal blood was bitter, where Elf blood was sweet, and Fairy blood was sour. It was the taste of the vampire that determined who they hunted.

After a peace treaty was finally signed and agreed upon, they discussed how they would attack the Oz Kingdom. The Fairies of Aedeil would infiltrate Sanq Kingdom and remove Relena from the thrown. This was determined by the fact that Relena had werewolves guarding her place, and werewolves where deathly allergic to fairies magic.

Zechs' kingdom, Tallgeese would be attacked by the Demons of Aelyli and the Elves of Kelas. They would remove Zechs from the thrown, and because Tallgeese was in the middle of both Kingdoms and would be split in half for the two.

Trieze would be taken care of by Heero and He Kingdom of Wing, the Aelai Elves, and the Eilaer Elves. Heero promised the Kingdom to be split between the Elves, as he didn't want anything to do with the land, and didn't care if his land expanded at this point. The Vampire Kingdoms tended to be small anyway.

The elves would attack during the day, this would catch Trieze off guard. Since Trieze was still young he would be sleeping during the day, while Heero, and a very few older Vampires that could walk in the sun, would lead the Elves in and assassinate Trieze. If worse came to worse, the vampires would be there back up once night fell. Heero had left strict orders to leave Trieze to him.

They would leave once day broke.

The day that followed would be a day the world would remember.


	18. Battle part 1

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Violence, lots and lots of violence and blood. Pretty much Heero, Solo, Trowa, and Quatre, kicking ass. NOT FOR THE QUEZZY, Death of a character (Important but not main)

Chapter Eighteen: Battle

The sun was just clearing the mountains on the horizon when a number of shadowed figures slipped along the walls of the Epyon Castle. Heero was leading the group of Elves, Solo and Trowa behind him. He paused, pressed against the wall as an ogre patrolled the area. It was a small set back. They had not known that Trieze had Ogres, but for Heero this was not a problem. Heero motioned for the others to keep silent and moved up behind the ogre, without a second delay, he thrust his hand into ogre's back and ripped out the ogre's spine. Blood sprayed over Heero, who now held a very dangerous looking smile. He dropped the bones and continued down the path motioning for the others to follow.

There steps where quick, quiet, and graceful as the followed the narrow pass along the wall, soon they came across another ogre who saw them and charged after them. Heero dodged him and Solo charged forward, thrusting his sword into the ugly creature's throat and pushed it out to the side, severing the neck half way, then he made a punch with his other hand that held a small dagger and severed the head completely, blood gushing from the wound. Watching the head fall back, hitting the ground with a sickening sound and rolling off the narrow bank into the water with a splash, before the body finally followed. With sword and dagger dripping the black blood of the ogre Solo continued to follow Heero along the path. They were getting close to the entrance of the main city.

They made it to the entrance and Heero stopped them. "Every one in this city is your enemy. If he does not surrender, kill him." Heero ordered, his eyes flashing dangerously. Solo and Trowa nodded and the word was passed to the rest of the group. And again they were on the move. Heero was the first one threw the entrance and made his way threw the shadows to the next ogre, who was patrolling the street, as he had been ordered by his King Trieze Kushrenada to do so.

Heero moved to slit his throat, but the ogre was severely lucky and backed out of the way. He turned to run but came in contact with a blade to the face; Trowa twisted the blade and removed it, only to trust it into the Ogre's throat. Blood poured down Trowa's arm and dripped off his elbow.

Heero pointed out directions for small groups to go. They needed to weaken Trieze's army down to nothing if they could.

"I will go for Trieze. Solo you get Duo out of here. You need to protect him and get him back to my room. He will be scared and he will probably struggle with you, he won't be able to hear or see you, and he is in pain, which will make him lash out at you. Please let no more harm comes to him." Heero said there was pain in his eyes.

"His is my little brother Heero; I will protect him with my life." Solo said. Heero nodded a thanks.

"Trowa, will you look for Wufei. I know he is here." Heero said.

"And if he is bonded to Trieze?" Trowa asked.

"Then do as he wishes." Heero said.

"Yes Heero. Quatre will be taking care of the rest of the guards; he should be here any minute." Trowa said and took off in the shadows. Solo also left, jumping onto the roof tops and heading in the direction of the castle.

---------- (Quatre) -----------

It was an earthquake the Ogre's thought. That was until one was sucked into the sand and blood pooled around the spot. From that moment on it was chaos for the ogre's. They ran to find protection from what was hunting them. But the sand would rise up; slam them into walls, leaving bloodied trails in its wake. It would open up and swallow them, leaving puddles of blood where the ogre had once been.

Quatre shot up out of the ground and onto his bare feat, his scimitars in hand ready to attack. The ogre looked at him like he was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

"You protect the man that hurt my friends." Quatre said, his voice echoing. The ogre only grunted.

Quatre charged the ogre, slicing his neck, and mid section equally. Blood spraying over him and the ogre fell to the ground, dead. Quatre heard the ogre coming and turned quickly, severing the ogre's head and kicking him away with his foot.

Once Quatre landed he charged for the third Ogre, jumping into the air and spinning around, his heal connecting with the ogre's face, sending him into the building. Quatre followed up by bringing his scimitar into the ogre's throat. Then spun and severed the head of the fourth ogre. He stood there panting a bit but smiled, whipping blood from his face and flinging it away. He clasped the scimitars to his side.

"You are a bunch of dull headed idiots who deserve death." He growled his head tilting to the side slightly in a not so sane way. He stepped forward, his hands thrust out, and sand shot passed him. Like little bullets they pierced through the ogre's bodies, ripping them apart like rag dolls. Blood stained the buildings and street behind them like a thick tar.

Quatre melted into the sand and headed in the direction of the armies bunkers, to assist with the vampires he would find there.

---------- (Trowa) ---------

Trowa ripped the jaw off the ogre standing in his way, ignoring the spray of blood that covered him. He entered the chamber and came across a red dragon, lying on the cold floor, eyes half closed in a state of weakness, neck, and legs chained to the ground. Trowa went to him, and knelt down.

"Oh my friend, what has he done to you?" Trowa said, brushing his fingers across Wufei's snout, the scales covered in dried blood.

"He keeps me weak so that I won't fight back." Wufei said quietly, for we couldn't get his voice any louder. Wufei's chest heaved.

"Wufei, I'll get you our of here." Trowa said.

"I hear Duo screaming. Even when he stops I can still hear him. I tried to get back to warn Heero, but he caught me, he bit me." Wufei said weakly.

"Well get you back home, Wufei." Trowa said.

"No." Wufei moved a bit. "I cannot go back."

"But you cannot stay here." Trowa said.

"I'm am weak, to weak to change to my human form."

"I will carry you like this."

"I am too heavy for you Trowa."

"You're not staying here." Trowa said firmly.

"Then kill me Trowa."

"I can't kill you my friend." Trowa said softly.

"I have no doubt that Heero will torture Trieze when sees first hand what Trieze has done. If you don't kill me then I will feel all of that pain." Wufei said.

"We can help you-"

"There is nothing that can be done. I will join my family in the afterlife. I will be with Marin again. In her loving arms." Wufei whispered, he could already see her face. "Please Trowa I beg you. Kill me, and save me what honor I have left." Wufei pleaded. Trowa closed his eyes and hugged Wufei around the neck.

"I will miss you my friend." Trowa whispered.

"Thank you Trowa." And with that Trowa snapped Wufei's neck, tears slipping down his checks at the death of his friend.

I am sorry, but it had to be done. Solo and Heero are in the next chapter, let me know what you think.


	19. Battle part 2

Claims of the Heart

Warnings: Same as the last chapter

Chapter Nineteen: Battle

**A/N I got asked about the Dragon Blood from Chapter Ten: I took this off of Dragon heart, or at least the idea. Soon Duo will be able to feel what Heero is feeling, but because Heero is a very old vampire the effect was immediate and he can feel what Duo is feeling. He can see what Duo sees, hear what he ears, and taste what he tastes. In Dragon heart they had to kill the dragon to kill the prince. If Trieze would have killed Duo it would have killed Heero. But if Heero was killed it would not have killed Duo, I took that idea from Eragon (if the rider dies the dragon dies, but if the dragon dies the rider lives). So the dragon blood was to bind Heero and Duo together forever.**

--------------------- (Solo)----------------------------

Solo slipped along the castle walls, sticking to the shadows. He paused long enough for an ogre to walk passed him. He grabbed the ogre and held a blade to his throat.

"I know you know how to speak, tell me where the elf is." Solo whispered into the ogre's ugly ear.

"Elf in the dark room…in the dark room under Masters Quarters." The Ogre said heavily, struggling with the words. But he didn't have time to speak any more as Solo slit his throat easily. He let the heavy body slide to the ground with a heavy thump and went on his way again.

Solo made his way into the sleeping quarter's corridor and only took five minutes to locate the torture chamber, or at least that's what it looked like. The room was filled with tools that could only be used to hurt people, and he hoped desperately that none where used on his little brother.

There was a sobbing coming from a small room just to the right corner of the torture room. Solo went there and couldn't hold back his cry of shock. Duo lay there, sobbing into his hands. His body looked fine, a bruise here, and a small scratch, but other wise unharmed. Solo could make out blood around Duo's thighs and cursed in outrage. Of course Trieze would only want Duo for that. The sadistic bastard.

Solo went to him and gently touched his shoulder. Duo cried out and tried fighting him. Screaming in fear, and cursing at Solo, calling him a bloody bastard, and a tried hitting Solo. Solo pulled him into his arms and held him tight running fingers over his back, in familiar patterns, like he had done when Duo was younger.

"Solo." Duo whispered, wrapping his arms around Solo. He grabbed his head gently. "Is Heero here too?" He asked. It was a little loud and Solo knew that Duo couldn't even hear himself speaking. Solo nodded, so Duo could feel it. Tears of happiness filled his eyes. "Heero came for me, he came." Duo said happily, sobbing out the words. Solo nodded again. "Is he in here?" Duo asked. Solo shook his head. "Is he okay?" Another nod. "Solo I can't see, I can't hear…I don't know what to do." He cried. Solo cupped Duo's cheek and kissed his forehead.

He would find help for Duo, he would find away to cure what Trieze hand done.

He picked Duo up and carried him from the room and into another bedroom, searching the room quickly to find something for Duo to wear. Coming up with a pair of pants and a shirt, he quickly dressed in. The pants where too big, and the shirt went to Duo's knees but it would have to do. He wouldn't hurt Duo's modesty.

He picked him up again, cradling him in his arms and carried him from the room, carried him out of the castle and made his way to the stashed horses. He climbed onto his horse, Duo in front of him, and galloped back to Wing, if he kept the pace he would be there before midnight. He would have Duo back to safety in no time.

----------------- (Heero) -----------------

Heero walked into the sleeping quarters a floor above Solo. There was no other way to put it, he walked, he didn't sneak, and he didn't stay to the shadows. He strolled right into the chambers and opened every door. Until he found Trieze's room. Once he found Trieze's room he stood in the door way for only a split second, his glare deadlier then a viper's bite.

He was across the room in an instant and grabbed Trieze's face in his hand, his sharp nails digging into his face painfully. Trieze jerked awake and tried to push Heero away from him. His eyes wide with fear. How the hell had Heero gotten there without him knowing. Heero's lips curved into a vicious smile that bared his teeth.

"You are a fucking retarded ass vampire bitch who has gotten himself into a lot of fucking trouble." Heero growled. Trieze couldn't talk, he was speechless. "What, you can't say anything intelligent?"

"I…I…" Trieze started. Heero growled and lifted him from the bed by the face and slammed him into the wall, his nails digging deeper. Trieze cried out.

"What, you can fucking cause others pain, but you can't handle a little pain yourself?" Heero asked squeezing harder. Trieze struggled against him. "What did he fucking do to you, what?! He did nothing, didn't even know who you fucking were? Could have cared less of who were. And what do you do, you take him, and you torture him, and you rape him, for your own fucking pleasure, and to get to me. In stead of being an honorable Vampire, or even a man at that, you take it out on a helpless elf. And elf that hasn't got any magic yet, a vampire who cannot even kill to survive. Is that how you justify an attack on me!" Heero was yelling now and he would slam Trieze's head into the wall every other word or so. Heero flung Trieze across the room in fury.

Trieze slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor. He looked at Heero in utter fear, but seemed to regain some of his composure.

"I took your weakness and I used it to defeat you-."

"I'm not defeated you fucking moron. All you manage to do was cause me pain. And to nearly rip apart my hearts sanity. I will rip you apart with my own hands, I won't even touch your heart, and I will let you feel the pain you have cause him and myself. You don't even have the privilege of hearing his name spoken. You are going to die Trieze." Heero said slowly stepping towards Trieze. The man in dangers way quickly got to his feet and went for his sword. Heero let him have it.

Heero turned to face Trieze with a smile.

"You know Trieze, a vampire should see who is going to take his life." Heero said.

"I don't understand." Trieze said holding his sword up to protect himself from Heero.

Heero smiled and flexed his shoulders, the sounds of bones shifted and muscles ripping filled the room, as too large bat wings literally tearing themselves from Heero's back. He held his hand out and a large white sword extended from his hand, as a wing hilt wrapped around his fingers.

"Wing (1)…I named my Kingdom after this Sword." Heero said looking up at Trieze again. "I am the monster of Wing. Forever to walk the earth alone, but that as changed and you have gotten in my way." His eyes darkened.

"This cannot be possible-." Trieze cried out. Heero just smirked.

"Enough talk Trieze." Heero said tilting his head slightly. Trieze charged at him with his sword, but was stopped short but Heero's sword swinging across his face, across his eyes. Trieze's world went black and he screamed out in agony as he tried to wipe the blood away.

"For taking his I take yours." Heero's voice rang in his ears. He suddenly felt his ear drums explode and fell to his knees screaming, coving his ears. Heero walked around him and kicked his back, breaking the lower part so Trieze was paralyzed. A voice filled his head.

"It is a gift to be a vampire. The only creature on earth who spends eternity with a soul, who shares a bond like no other, and who claims a heart to beat within their chest. Trieze you have abused that gift. You have walked the wrong path and for that you will die, and you will suffer in the fires of Hell for the rest of your life. Your Heart, Zechs, will become a slave in my castle, to forever serve me to pay for your misdeeds." Trieze sobbed where he was at and pleaded forgiveness. "Forgiveness comes to those deserving." Heero's last words were still echoing in Trieze's head as the sword Wing, slowly lowered into his neck. Trieze could feel the burning pain of the white sword as it burned away his flesh, his muscles, and finally his bones. Trieze felt it when his very soul plunged downward and into a fiery pit.

Heero was back to his wingless self in a second, no evidence remained of him ever having neither the wings nor the sword, and only a pile of ash remained of Trieze. Heero felt his heart calming. "Duo." He whispered with a smiled and stepped into the shadows that filled the bedroom as night swept over the now rule less Kingdom of Epyon.

Yes I end this chapter here. The next chapter will be a hard one for Duo and Heero, but everything will be okay…so they think, anyway please review, I need to know what you guys think about Trieze's death and if it was suiting.

**(1) He stepped outside quickly and made his way into the middle of the garden where a large fountain stood. The fountain was cracked and covered in moss. Millions of flowers bloomed around it, vines climbing up the fountain, which Duo realized was topped off with a large statue of a demon….no a vampire…A huge beast that looked human, but giant bat like wings protruded from it's back, stretched out to their full length. The vampires head was thrown back, his mouth open with large fangs, his hands where up in a fighting position, one holding a large sword, the handle looked like a wing that curled around the vampires fingers, his other held a shield that was carved with feathers in a mystical pattern. Vines and flowers covered most of the statue, making the effect of the Vampire being chained to the earth. Forever trapped here…alone……..Yup it had importance to a later event, bwahahahahahaha**


	20. Forgiveness

Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Healing, forgiveness, Heero has a few minutes of self loathing, mentions of NCS

Chapter Twenty: Forgiveness

It was as if the entire Kingdom knew what had happen. They stood there, as night sank over the sky and stared at the castle in a mournful way. They knew not of what had happened, but they could feel their King, their lord, their ruler. And he felt sad, mournful, and as if he had failed. It was a feeling no vampire wanted to feel and feeling of failure to protect the one you love. They starred at the man who was sitting in the window starring over their heads at the horizon in the distance. Blue eyes shimmering with tears,

"Sir?" Trowa started coming up to Heero and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I failed Trowa." Heero said sadly.

"He's alive, he's okay, he's mentally stable, and you can heal his wounds with your own blood." Trowa said not understanding what Heero was talking about. They had gotten Duo back. They had killed Treize, had captured Relena and Zechs, and had over taken three kingdoms in the time span of one day, a feat that others would envy.

"I made a promise to him Trowa. I promised to protect him, and look what happen." Heero said placing a hand on the window. A clasp of lightning echoed outside by a boom of thunder.

"Heero, you got him back. If we are talking about failure then Quatre and myself should berate ourselves as well. I promised you that while Relena was here I would keep an eye on Duo for you, and I allowed that she wolf to get close enough to get the upper hand. Quatre feels the same. But we do not sit around and mope about it. He needs you know more then ever before." Trowa said.

"No Trowa, I will be sending him to his parents, back home where he belongs." Heero said. In a flash of movement Trowa spun Heero around and backhanded him across the face, sending his king to the floor. Heero glared up at Trowa in disbelief, his hand cupping his cheek.

"Don't you dare send him away, do you know what that will do to him. If Treize wasn't able to break him, you surely will. To send him away right after what has happened to him. Do you honestly think he will think that you are sending him away for his protection other then because he may think that you are disgusted with him. For his body, his soul, was violated by another, another who only caused him pain and suffering. When all he hoped was for you to save him, was for you to come for him." Trowa said angrily. Heero looked shocked.

Heero got to his feet. "Heero I suggest you go and see Duo before he starts to feel that you don't want him anymore." Trowa said and walked away, to angry to talk anymore. Heero starred out the window a few more minutes before heading to his room.

As he approached his room he could see Solo coming out closing the door quietly. Then looking around at the decoration. He spotted Heero and sighed.

"I was just about ready to come looking for you. He just feel asleep. He can't hear what I'm saying or see anything, but he knows he's safe, at last. I just don't get what he sees in this place. It's dark and dreary. Duo's room was so bright, and musical. Where is some music or -."

"I can see that chatter runs in the family." Heero said cutting Solo off. Solo blushed and shut his mouth but only for a minute.

"Yes well, I'm sure you know that Elves don't like silence." Solo said. Heero sighed and looked around himself.

"I see nothing wrong with this. It's peaceful. And there are places for me to hide if the need should arise." Heero said.

"Hide? From what?" Solo asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Intruders, assassins." Heero answered.

"Right…well light rooms also come in handy with that…look Heero, I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day and I figure that you would want to comfort Duo." Solo said, he bowed to Heero politely but Heero stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I sent Duo home with you?" Heero said, he was unsure of what to do, he had been sure that that would make Duo happy, but after Trowa…well he just didn't know anymore. Solo say the confusion in Heero's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't lie to you Heero. I want Duo to come home. I think this dark, unhappy place, won't help him much. But…I also think, after everything I just heard, that if you send him away it'll destroy him completely. Heero he loves you…deeply." Solo said. Heero looked down at his hands. "You're not a failure because he got hurt. After all I was suppose to protect him from you, and we all know how badly I failed at that." Solo said. That actually brought a smile to Heero's lips.

"Then I have come to a decision. Good night Solo." Heero said and bowed politely to the elf prince, something he would have never done, not even to the Elf King. Solo smiled and bowed back out of respect.

"Goodnight Heero, please take care of him." Solo said and walked down the hall. "Any brighten the place up." He called over his shoulder.

Heero entered his…and Duo's room, and moved to the closet to change, not wanting to get the blood that stained his cloths on Duo.

"Heero." A soft voice said. Heero turned and watched Heero sit up. He quickly dressed him is night pants and crawled onto the bed cupping Duo's cheek and kissing him gently, lovingly, giving him enough slack to pull away if his wanted. Instead Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Heero and sobbed into the kiss. Heero pulled away just slightly kissing down Duo's neck, while baring his own to Duo. He gently pushed Duo's head down so his lips would touch Heero's neck, so he could feel his pulse. And like a fish with bait Duo bite.

Heero sighed as he bite into Duo's neck, where his mark was. Their hearts beat as one, while there hunger was satisfied. After a minute Heero pulled Duo away from him, cupping him cheeks in his hands. "Duo open your eyes." He said gently. And Duo's eyes shot open tears still spilling from them.

"I can hear…see." He said and fell into Heero's arms burring his face in Heero's chest. "I love you Heero, I love you so much and I didn't know it. I didn't realize until…but it was there and I think it has been for a while. But I don't see how you can love me now-." Duo was silenced by Heero kissing him again.

He pulled away and made Duo look at him in the eyes. "You listen to me. I thought I failed, I did fail, I let harm come to you. But it was out of my hands. Duo I want to let you choose." Heero said kissing him deeply. "I love you with my heart and my soul, so I'm not going to keep you here against your will. Where would you like to be Duo, here with me, or with your family?" Heero asked. Duo smiled at Heero.

"You mean I can go home?" Duo asked. "Heero I am already home." Duo said. "I want to be with you, forever." Duo said. "I love you Heero." Duo said and kissed Heero deeply. He would never get enough of it.

Duo was suddenly pounced by a small weight and a loud chirping.

"Oh Gami." Duo said kissing the dragons nose. Gami chirped happily and wrapped around Duo's arm. Heero laid down and pulled Duo down on his chest.

"I want to hold you forever." He whispered, Duo chuckled a little and curled up into Heero.

-----

Yes another chapter complete, now this is not the end of the suffering, Duo is just releived that he's with Heero again.


	21. Pigs

-1Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warning: Time jump, angst, mentions of NCS, torture of Relena and Zechs.

Chapter Twenty One: Pigs

Heero slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. His breath heavy with anger and his back bulging just a bit where his wings would come from.

"Heero, you need to calm down." Trowa said squeezing Heero's shoulder.

"I should have left him alive…so that I can torture him for every night I can't touch Duo because he think Treize is going to come back from the bed and…and…" Heero growled and punched the wall again, this time causing a whole. Trowa sighed.

"Heero, you have to take it slow show Duo that you won't hurt him. You don't have a very strong base for that, if I remember correctly you forced yourself on him as well." Trowa said.

"I …I didn't torture him though." Heero growled.

"Maybe, maybe you did. You forced him from his home, forced him into your heart, and forced him to give himself to you. I remember when he tried to give himself to you willingly and you practically beat him. Heero you need to show him that you won't hurt him anymore. It's going to take longer then a month to do so." Trowa said.

"He said he loves me…"

"And he does, I'm sure you can feel that in your heart, but the mind takes time to heal." Trowa said. "And you can't bring Treize back-."

'No but I can take it out on someone else." He growled.

"I don't think that is the proper way to think of things." Trowa said as he followed Heero towards the dungeons. Heero ignored him and opened the first dungeon door by ripping it off it's hinges. He marched in and grabbed a fistful of Zechs hair. Zechs cried out, weak from the small portions of blood he was feed he didn't have enough energy to fight back. Heero tossed him into the wall and gripped his throat. Trowa stood just outside the dungeon watching. Even though he wasn't for this he wasn't going to stop it. He didn't forget about having to kill of burry his friend because of these people.

"You…I made a promise to your 'heart'" The word was growled. " I intend to keep. You will wait of Duo had and foot, and if you lay a hand on him without his consent I will rip your hair out and show you to the Kingdom, drag you through the mud in the back of a horse, before I hand you over a cliff for the sailors to see you as they pass." Heero threatened. Zechs eyes grew wide. :Then I will take your bones and feed them to the zombies of hell. Everything and anything that Duo wants you give him." He tossed Zechs back to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Zechs cried out and curled up.

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand the crimes that you have helped commit?" Heero asked.

"Yes sir." Zechs whimpered. Heero kicked him again.

"Then get your ass moving before I kill you." He growled. Zechs rushed from the room to find Duo. Heero turned to Trowa. "You make sure he understands his place." He ordered. Trowa nodded and left. Heero however had other plans. He ripped into the dungeon next to Zechs' and entered.

Relena looked up at Heero with tear filled arms.

"Am I to serve you?" She asked, she seemed almost hopeful.

"No Relena." Heero's voice was mockingly soft. "You are going to serve, but it will not be me. It'll be the people of our kingdom. He grabbed her hair and she cried out. "You will sleep in a barn with the pigs." She cried even more. "You will clean there shit with your bare hands if it is the will of the people." More tears. He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor with a split lip. "I may just give you to the elves. Thereas was awfully mad when he found out you where the one that kidnapped Duo and gave him to Treize."

"I didn't give him to Treize, I told Dorothy to get ride of him, to lock him away so no one could find him." Relena cried out. "So that you would love me, and so that I could become your heart."

"I only have enough room for one in my Heart, Relena, and that was never meant for you, for your heart would have left me feeling alone, while Duo's makes me feel alive and loved." He said. Relena cried more. "No Relena, I think you would stain the marble with your filth. I think Tsuberov would be a good man for you. Old, slimy, horny. I think you would enjoy it."

"No No please, don't." She begged.

"Oh, but isn't that what happen to Duo. Sent to live with a man that was old, slimy and horny?" Heero asked, standing to kick Relena in the gut.

"please…no." She begged through gasps of air. "I would rather die."

"Death is too good for you Relena. You will leave in an hour." He said. He left the room and walked passed a garb, smiling. "Why don't you have a little fun with our "guest'." He said. The guard made a face.

"No thank you sir." Heero laughed at that and left. He walked back to his room, there was only an hour left of night and he wanted to try to sooth Duo some more. As he walked Solo's words echoed in his head. He grabbed a made by the arm, one who was getting ready to clean the castle during the day, a pixy, with dark purple hair.

"Would you do me a favor?" He asked. She bowed.

"Yes sire?" She asked.

"Brighten this place up. I want to see whites, gold's and silver's, there is no need to get it done in one day, but make it a bright…happy place." He said with a smile. She looked startled.

"Are you sure sire?" She asked.

"Yes, I think it's time for a change around here, I think it's time to make my heart happy." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes sire, it shall be done." She ran off to tell the others the change in their schedule. Heero smiled and went back to his room, finding Zechs sitting outside on the floor. Heero looked down at him .

"He wishes me to stay away from him." Zechs said.

"I don't blame him. "Go get a room and sleep for the day, I expect you back here as soon as night falls. And don't try to leave the castle, you will be killed painfully." He said and entered their room.

Duo was sitting on the bed away from the door petting a sleeping Gami. His hair was down and spread out behind him. He also wore as much clothing as he could, loose pants, and a large shirt, covering everything but his face. Heero crawled onto the bed to sit behind Duo. He started rubbing his back gently. Duo closed his eyes and relaxed into the hands touching him, but if Heero went lower his body grew tense. Heero sighed and moved back higher. That caused Duo to start sobbing.

"I'm sorry…I know you want to…but I can't…I feel him…touching me." Duo said. Heero growled and pulled Duo into his lap wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Don't you be sorry Duo." He said. Then had and idea. He gently pushed Duo back onto the bed and got up. Duo watched him carefully. Heero removed all his clothing them returned to the bed, naked. He laid flat and looked at Heero. "Do what you want Duo." He said with a smile.

Duo looked at him up and down. Thinking. This could work.

"You won't touch me?" He asked.

"Not unless you put my hands on you." Heero said. Duo thought again. Then very slowly he leaned down and kissed Heero gently, Heero responded to the kiss, but didn't force it on Duo, he parted his lips for Duo, when Duo's tongue licked them. He spared with Duo's tongue but at his pace. Soon Duo's hands were traveling over his body, touching him hungrily. Heero moaned under his touch, missing this so much. But then Duo stopped and looked at Heero square in the eye.

"Can we do this tomorrow too?" He asked. Heero knew Duo was feeling the tug of the sun, that he would need to sleep soon because of it.

"Yes, and everyday after that for as long as you want." Heero said. "Whatever you want whenever you want it." Heero said. Duo smiled and curled up into Heero.

"You can hold me Heero." He said. Heero smiled and turned to wrapping his arms around his heart, lifting the blankets up around them.

-----------------

The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will have a lemon, so beware.


	22. Owari

-1Claims of the Heart

Chapter Warnings: Fluff, Sap, Lemon, love, ending, lablab

A/N: I like Zechs, I really do, not as much as Duo or any of the other four characters, but I can't bring myself to kill him off that much, though I do sometimes, anyway, Heero didn't punish Zechs as badly as Relena or Treize, because Zechs was Treize's heart he had to do what Treize told him or forced him, and though he did it willingly it was still a major factor on the heart bonding thing. Enjoy the End and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty Two: My Love for you.

Two months had passed and Duo had done little more then touch Heero. Though the touches were intimate in themselves there were still fleeting and couscous. But Heero stayed patient, as least around Duo. But Duo could tell that frustration was growing within Heero, and he knew it was his fault. Slightly. He understood that Heero was angry at Treize for touching him, but How do you take your frustration out of a dead man. Duo knew that Heero wanted to be intimate with him, they were bonded, they loved each other, Heero had few limited ways of showing that love.

He had changed the entire castle. Though the stone was still a cold grey the decorations and furniture where light and living. Music filled the halls every so often, and there where children playing down them, as the workers were insisted to bring them. Duo loved children they where happy and didn't have a care.

Heero had brought Duo to see him family in Eilaer, where Duo also saw some old friends, and his clan. Heero had been accepted there with open arms as well.

Even Gami tried to help. The dragon was getting large and no longer fit in the room, but he acted as a guardian just outside the door. Making traveling through the hall an impossibility at times, but no one tried to move him.

Quatre would take Duo out for strolls through the city, where the people happily greeted Duo as there Second King. Making Duo feel happy and comfortable no matter what.

Trowa started teaching Duo magic, and he was picking it up fast, he was already at his brothers level of power and on the second visit to Eilaer, Duo was able to take his brother down, which had surprised everyone, including Duo.

Heero gave himself to Duo every night, but all Duo would do is touch him, gently, lovingly. That was until that night. Heero was exhausted. He had just finished signing treated from the surrounding countries and going through conversation after conversation. He entered their room, having to squeeze through a crack between Gami and the wall, and blopped down on the bed next to Duo, not even bothering with his cloths.

He was just about to fall asleep when gently hands started pulling the cloths away slowly. Heero opened an eye and found a naked Duo. He sat up and looked Duo in there eyes.

"Heero I want you to touch me. I want to forget about Treize's touch. I'm stronger now, I can protect myself, but I can't forget to protect my heart. Heero we both need this and I'm ready for it." Duo said.

"Are you sure Duo…you'll let me know if I need to stop." Which Heero hoped greatly wouldn't happen.

"I promise Heero, I will tell you." Duo said and pulled Heero into a kiss. Heero cupped Duo's cheek while pushing him to his back and thrust his tongue into his mouth, pulling Duo's tongue into his, and sparing with each other, passionately and unheedingly. He pulled away just enough to start kissing down Duo's neck. He licked the claim mark before biting gently into it. Duo did the same, kissing lovingly down Heero's neck to his mark and sank his teeth in. Heero's hands roamed over Duo's body soothingly.

Duo arched his body up into Heero's hands, wanting to feel him close to him. Wanting to never have to stop. Duo started kissing down Heero's shoulder, his hands sliding down the front of Heero's chest. Heero moaned around Duo's claim and pulled back pushed Duo down and looking at him.

"You are so beautiful." He said, a hand running down Duo's chest. Duo blushed and smiled at Heero. Heero leaned down again and started sucking, licking, and nibbling on his nipples. Duo moaned again and thrust his long fingers into Heero's hair, his eyes closing in pleasure. Heero trailed his hand down Duo's side, pulling up a leg and poking at his entrance. Duo grunted and opened his eyes.

"Heero…."

"Shh...Duo I won't hurt you, and you promised to let me know if it hurts." Heero whispered into his ear and kissed his neck just under his lobe.

"Oh…okay." Duo said and took a few breaths to calm himself. Heero waited until Duo was fully calmed before pushing a finger in. Duo closed his eyes, but at feeling no pain he opened them again and looked at Heero, nodding for him to continue. Heero added a second finger and stretched him a bit. Duo moaned and arched his back, his fingers tangling in the sheets. A third finger was added before Duo was begging Heero to be inside him. "Heero…Please." He moaned. Duo smiled and pulled out.

He positioned himself between Duo legs and gently pushed into him, until he was burried deep inside. Duo moaned out in pleasure, a slight pain was there but it was gone too quickly for him to complain about it. Heero pulled out only to push back in a little faster. Soon Heero had a rhythm set, thrusting into Duo at a pleasurable speed for both of them. Duo moaned and cried out Heero's name, his knuckles white in the sheets. Heero grabbed Duo's erection and started a rhythm there as well, sending Duo into a blissful state of mind that barely let him think.

Duo came in Heero's hand with a grunt, and his body tensed around Heero, his passage tightening around Heero's painfully hard cock. Heero followed close behind and came within Duo's body. He collapsed onto Duo and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I will never hurt you again Duo." He said, kissing him again. "I love you." He said. Duo blinked lazily and smiled.

"I love you too Heero." Duo said wrapping his arms around him. And cuddling into Heero, as Heero pulled out of him and pulled the covers over them.

---------------------------

I don't know if I am ready to end this story, but right now this is the end. If there is going to be more it'll be in the form of a sequel. Thank you. Please review.


End file.
